


WANT...

by unifairie



Category: Fairies - Fandom, Original Work, Vampires - Fandom
Genre: Dark story (ends on lighter note), F/M, Fairies (at least one known), Forced Orgasm, Incest, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Obsession, Other, Underage Sex, attempted suicide, death...., non-consent bondage, unrequited love / lust, vampires ( not the twilight kind )
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9958955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unifairie/pseuds/unifairie
Summary: A story of madness and obsession taken to the extreme, with murder, the supernatural and a little magic mixed in. Sex, sex, sex....it makes the world go round and go mad...and one man is the center of it all.





	1. Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> This story was actually written 10 years ago. Not my best work, but thought maybe someone would like to read. In fact, I'd love if someone with a lot more talant than mine could do a rewrite for me and give this story the excitement it needs. I loved the concept, but felt the story turned out a bit drab, without a lot of depth. But, thanks to anyone who reads it.

It was an exceptional spring morning. Crisp cool air typical for April, Easter Lilies in full bloom, trees wearing newly-opened leaves and glossy green grass. The air smelled fresh and clean after an earlier rain shower. It was a lovely setting for a tragedy, which would be the event to rip the innocence from the young child who had discovered the death in all it's glory. 

Unfortunately, Alayne Hearns was the first officer on the scene, and he'd never had to deal with a murder before, his entire career consisting of only petty crime. This was only the second murder in fifty years in his city, the other being a simple open and shut case of a husband shooting an adulterous wife, and turning himself into the police afterward. Yes, simple... and Alayne wasn't looking forward to this one, though he'd give it his best shot. 

It was a truly gruesome crime scene, where an animalistic killer had slashed the body so savagely that bones were exposed in places. Al had to try to question the young boy who had found the body, but the kid was too traumatized to be of any help, as was to be expected. Al left the body to the coroner and his crew and headed back to the station to speak with his captain. 

Captain Ames was an intimidating man to most of the force, Al being one of the few officers who wasn't afraid of the man, while still having a healthy respect for him. At six feet, Al was a couple inches shy of the captain's height and a lot shy of his bulk. He kept himself lean and fit at the age of thirty-two. 

Al ran a hand through his mane of strawberry-gold curls, realizing how long they had gotten, touching his shoulder blades, now. It was time for a trim. He usually wore it around shoulder length as part of his plain clothes persona, but he'd gotten lax and it was too long. His intense violet eyes held the Captain's, as he sank gracefully into a chair. Then, he sat waiting, after he'd finished his report. 

"What do you want, Detective?" Captain Ames asked, wearily. 

"It's about the new rookie, Sir." Al began. "Send the kid out with Rodriguez. I don't have the patience, even under the best of circumstances, which these aren't."

"I heard he has a bad case of hero worship for you. Another member for your fan club." the captain smiled.

"That's not funny." Al frowned. 

"No, but it's honest." the captain said. "You aren't going to work this case alone, Hearns." he snorted. 

"Ok...give me Rogers. We've worked together before and he can deal with my moods." 

"Rogers!" the Captain's eyebrows rose. "He's almost as pretty as you. That would really get the press excited."

"We aren't like that!" Al snapped. 

"I know... " Captain Ames said. But, the press will speculate. You just attract so much attention... it would be easier if you weren't so attractive. I try to keep them away from you, but your face sells papers. They've made you a celebrity." 

Al flushed with embarrassment, unable to deny the truth of the statement. 

"Ok, ok..." The Captain gave in. Even he wasn't immune to the charm of his favorite officer, finding it difficult to say 'no.' "Maybe the press will be too busy hounding you to bug me about the case." 

Al nodded his thanks as he rose, taking his leave. 

When Al got in touch with Scott, he informed him they would be working the case together, and instructed him to go to Ranae Colet's hotel, where he would meet him. She was the only female member of the band, 'Venus,' whose lead singer had just been murdered, and she was also the only one available to speak with at the present time. 

As Al headed for his car, the press tagged him. He muttered the standard, 'No Comment,' trying to push his way through the horde. 

"Hey, Beautiful, are you just the Department's puppet, or can you speak for yourself?" the remark was shouted from the crowd 

The comment stopped Al's momentum and he jerked around, teeth clenched. "Who said that?" he snapped, only to be met with a wall of silence. He turned back, shoving reporters aside, angrily. "Get the hell out of my way!" 

Then, he was grabbed and spun around, pinned against his vehicle, as the flashes went off. He panicked for a moment, before hearing his Captain's voice ring out, "Release my officer before I charge the lot of you with assault!" 

They released Al and began to slink away, but there was a parting shot, ..."we still got you, Doll..." but Al didn't bother to reply. 

"Are you ok?" the Captain asked, receiving a nod. He patted Al's back. "You do tend to create a frenzy." he chuckled. "Looks like you're a cover-boy again." He turned, heading back inside, shaking his head. 

Al was steaming when he got in his car. The captain was right. He'd made the front page too often. He wasn't a celebrity by choice, but knew his looks got attention. And, his job and need for privacy didn't help. Trying to avoid them probably made it worse, though Al wasn't sure it could get worse. It helped to see Scott, whose sunny personality would cheer anyone up. He was an attractive young man, ten years Al's junior, and with his blond curls and blue eyes, he was almost Al's twin. But, Scott didn't have Al's breathtaking beauty or magnetism, coming up short in both departments. 

"...the victim was about your age, Scott." Al mused, a short while later. 

"Really." Scott snorted, pausing, before, "He was something, though...kind of magical. That voice was haunting. And, he was almost as beautiful as you..." Scott trailed off, embarrassed, realizing he'd spoken that aloud. 

"What..?" Al dropped the keys he'd been fiddling with, at Scott's words, and had to bend over and retrieve them from the ground, before he could reply. 

"Don't be saying things like that," he frowned. "But, you're right about Tonio Venus. We don't know much about that boy. He appeared out of nowhere, four years ago, to become the lead singer for the band, 'Venus,' and that band shot into the stratosphere." Al said. "We know he lived with the band's manager, Tor Sun," he continued, "another mystery man. Very rich and powerful, with a sketchy financial history and unproven criminal suspicions, though he was technically legit, and notoriously private. And, as of right now, we have no clue where he is. I'd call him a chief suspect." 

"I think we're missing something, here." Scott countered. "There must be another reason he's missing. I'd like to know more about him and the victim, though. And, I have a clue where to start." 

"I've seen Miss Colet." Al chuckled. "But," he turned serious again. "I'm not as convinced as you that she's hiding anything of real importance, though I too, would like to know more. I'm just afraid that knowledge could be dangerous to both of us."  
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇ 

As Al ate dinner alone that night, his mind drifted back to his past, thinking of Maude, his ex -lover and mother of his only child, Jeff. He had thought he was in love, but was only a child of fourteen, and she was a far-from-innocent eighteen year-old dark exotic beauty, with a lush young body. She was too intoxicating to resist. 

Neither had planned on her pregnancy though. He'd only been fifteen when his son was born, and scared to death. But, Maude's parents had stepped in to take control of the situation, raising the boy, until Maude finished college. Al hadn't been a part of it, just being a child himself. Three years later, after graduating high school, and joining the police force, his parents were suddenly killed in a car crash, and he was alone in the world, except for a three-year-old son he barely knew. 

Al had only seen the boy a few times in those three years, and the boy knew Al was his father, but not much more. He began coming for a couple visits a year, after the death of Al's parents, and it became a regular thing, while Al made a few appearances at some if his school functions over the coming years. But, the relationship remained distant. 

The boy was intelligent, graduating high school, this year, at only sixteen years of age, and he would enter college in the fall. But, he already had his own apartment and a shiny new sports car, courtesy of his mother and her parents. 

Maude was out of town on business over the weekend and Jeff was coming for a visit, as Al had the weekend off. Al was nervous, and had invited Scott over to help break the ice, as he was closer to Jeff's age, and Al thought they might have some common interests. 

Al watched television after dinner, drinking his usual mineral water, enhanced with lemon and lime juice. He was a very clean living person, and quite boring. If only the press would report on that, instead of what he looked like, he thought to himself.  
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇ 

Across town, Scott was doing pretty much the same as his friend, except he did enjoy his coffee. He spent most nights at home, except Sundays, which were spent at his sister, Carla's, house. She and her husband, James, had three boys, and she was pregnant again, hoping for a girl. 

Carla was the same age as his friend, Alayne, and also a beauty, though not in Al's class She'd been an eighteen year-old newlywed, when their parents were murdered, and she and James never gave a thought to taking in her ten year-old brother, to raise, as their own. 

Scott had agreed to dinner tomorrow night at Al's place, but had already decided to stop by Ranae Colet's place first. He wanted to talk to her again, feeling she hadn't been completely honest with him and knew more than she was telling  
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇ 

Ranae answered the door, wearing only a leotard, as she had been working out. Scott felt a flush of warmth and was embarrassed at the fact he was still a virgin, and that his body was reacting like one. But, he'd been too focused on his career and had no interest in casual sex, waiting for the right one, wanting it to mean more. And, there were also some confusing thoughts about his friend, Al. 

Scott had read about Alayne Hearns in school, the paper idolizing the young officer. That was the main reason Scott, along with a lot of other rookies, joined the force. And, he had met and become friends with his idol. But, the hero worship had turned sexual for him. He thought he was in love with Al, now. He had sexual fantasies about him, and didn't know what to do about it. Al was the only guy he'd ever been attracted to, so he couldn't really say he was gay. But, how did one know? 

"Officer Rogers?" Ranae brought him back to Earth. "Come in. What can I do for you?" 

Scott stepped inside, closing the door behind him. "We need to talk. I want you to tell me where Tor Sun is." 

"I don't know..." 

"I can tell you're lying." Scott caught her arm. 

"Let go of me," she cried, trying to free herself from his grip. 

"Not until you are honest with me!" 

"Release her, now!" The deep voice caused Scott to release Ranae and jerk around, to see the man framed in the doorway. 

"Tor!" Ranae gasped. 

Scott already knew who it was. The face was familiar. Tor was wearing only jeans, his long blond hair flowing over his shoulders. He was big, at least six-six, with muscles like steel cords, and a face carved from marble, with icy gray eyes. Scott could only stare. 

"What do you want?" Tor demanded, in a voice used to giving orders he expected to be obeyed. 

"I want the real killer." Scott replied. 

"Typical response. And, you think I have the answer?" Tor was already bored. "Why would I give you that information?" 

"To make sure they pay for the crime." Scott was confused as to why Tor would even ask such a question. 

"They will pay." Tor was droll. 

"So you do know who did it." Scott sounded triumphant. 

"And, I will take care of it." 

"You end up in prison when you commit murder, you know. They'd arrest you right now if I called the station." 

"But,you won't." Tor replied. 

"Like hell." Scott sputtered. 

"Sit." Tor pushed Scott into a chair, easily, like swatting a pesky fly. "You just fucked with our plans. We were planning on leaving tomorrow night, but we'll have to leave now. And, you'll have to come along." 

"You won't get away with this." Scott gasped, shocked. 

"Really?" Tor smirked. "Ranae, pack up our shit while I watch our guest." 

"You don't scare me." Scott tried to bluff, after Ranae left the room. 

"I can scare you, Scott." Tor said, softly, toying with the young officer, that he was quite aware was scared shitless right now. "Nobody even knows I'm here. I'm very good at that, keeping a low profile. You are very pretty." Scott flushed at the observation and Tor smiled. "Tonio and I were lovers.... So, don't tempt me." Scott shuddered, and Tor laughed. "Yes...very pretty. But, where is your beautiful partner?" 

"What does Al have to do with anything?" Scott cried. 

"Nothing." Tor shrugged. "He's just so...exquisite. I had hoped he'd come. Too bad..." 

"What?" Scott was confused. 

"Let's go." Tor pulled Scott to his feet, taking him down in the service elevator, and out the back door, leading him to an ordinary looking car, and pushing him into the back seat, getting in after. 

Ranae came out a few minutes later, tossing a couple suitcases in the trunk. She had dressed quickly, in jeans and a t-shirt, tossing a pair of loafers and another t-shirt to Tor, as she slid behind the wheel. He slipped them on. 

"You'll find out soon enough." Tor answered Scott's silent question. 

"I will be missed." Scott tried to hide his surprise. 

"You had the weekend off." Tor replied. 

"I had plans." Scott countered. 

"Plans change." Tor came back. 

"Not mine!" 

"Temper." Tor chuckled, reaching for Scott. 

"Don't you dare touch me!" Scott jerked away. 

Tor pressed against him. "Why?" 

"I'll kill you." Scott gasped. 

"As if..." Tor sneered. "But you can't regain purity, can you... I know you're a virgin..." 

Scott's face flamed. "Why are you doing this?" He whispered. 

"Maybe I like to see you blush." Tor chuckled, moving away.


	2. Feel

"What in the world are you doing?" Will yelled from his office across the hall. "We're already late for dinner."

"Go ahead. I'm not really hungry, anyway." Adrian answered, twirling his pen, bored, but not wanting to leave. 

Will poked his head in the door, an exasperated look on his face. "You have nothing left to do and you know it. So, let's go.Your sister will have both our heads if you don't show." 

"Ok, ok," Adrian laughed. "Where are we going, anyway?" 

"Plato's. She wants to celebrate your new celebrity status." 

"I'm an artist." Adrian protested. 

"Tell that to your fans." Will grinned. 

Adrian gave a grimace, as he closed and locked the door. He slipped on his denim jacket as they got on the elevator, pulling his long sweep of white-blond hair out of the jacket, letting it fall down it's long thick length, to his waist. 

He was actually excited, his golden eyes glowing with life, set off in his striking face, the pouty rose-pink lips brought out by the bright pink paisley bandana he wore to partially control his mane of hair. His black jeans and loafers were a contrast to the bright color, pulled together with a soft gray cashmere sweater. 

His unconventional style only added to his beauty. And, the clothes fit well on his lean five-eight frame. He looked young and hip, and in a class by himself. Not that Will wasn't attractive, with his French ancestry, tall lean body, wavy black hair and gorgeous green eyes and GQ look, plus the confidence that a successful writing career and an acclaimed Actress wife gave. 

Will was married to Adrian's sister, Elyse, and he was looking forward to the party, hoping to meet another normally reclusive writer, who sometimes ventured out to an event to meet talanted and interesting people, such as Adrian. 

Elyse had sent an invite, with Adrian as bait. Adrian's mini show, six months prior, had been well received and a critical success. He was lauded as an up and coming talant in the art world, and he would leave for Paris in the morning. So, this party was a send off. 

Adrian was shocked when he entered Plato's. It had been reserved for a surprise birthday party for him, instead of the quiet birthday dinner he was expecting. 

Will was laughing, as Elyse greeted her brother, with a smile and a hug. 

"I could strangle you both." Adrian shook his head. "Who are all these people? " 

"The rich and famous, little brother. You need to get out more. They all want to meet the famous artist...YOU!" Elyse chuckled. "Don't be modest. You're one of us, now." 

"Whatever..." Adrian hugged his sister again, and headed for the buffet. He was actually starving, contrary to what he'd said to Will previously. Elyse had planned the party with his vegan lifestyle in mind. He managed to get a plate and glass of wine, before he was besieged by the other, 'guests'. It took a full fifteen minutes to extricate himself, and he hadn't got a bite to eat yet. 

"Are you trying to escape, already?" Will laughed, catching his arm. "You are a hit." 

"I've noticed." Adrian was sarcastic. 

"Don't disappear." Will admonished, before fading away to mingle. 

"Sorry." Adrian whispered, as he slipped out of the back exit.  
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇ 

"We were supposed to have a guest." Al frowned, as he and Jeff went into the living room after dinner, he drinking his usual mineral water, while Jeff had coffee. 

"How can you possibly drink that infernal stuff?" Jeff made a face, as they sat down on the sofa. 

"It's healthier than your choice." Al smiled. "So, how's school going?" 

"Fine." 

"And, your mother?" 

"Fine." 

"Great..." Al muttered. 'So much for conversation.' he thought. 

"What?" 

"I was just wondering where Scott was." 

"Scott?" Jeff asked. 

"Scott Rogers, our guest." 

"I've heard of him." Jeff said. "The wonder kid, rookie of the year... Hey, I keep up with the news." he replied at the odd look he got from his father. "Why did he settle in this berg?" 

"Maybe he likes it." Al became defensive. 

"Just curious." Jeff smiled. "You got the offers too, 'Mr Celebrity.' And, you ignored them. The press loves to gossip about you. That's weird. But, there are stranger things...like us, for example. Father and son, though we look nothing alike, really, and you don't look old enough to be my father. The kids at school have seen us together, and they don't believe it. They know you're a cop. You are famous, even in my world." Jeff said. "The girls swoon over your pictures. "But, everyone thinks you are too beautiful to be strait. They think we are lovers... and are so jealous, even the straight guys, though in my world nobody is really strait. They think you are so hot, and want to fuck you. You are the fantasy they all want. It would be funny if it weren't so depressing." Jeff lamented. "Sometimes, I almost forget, and fall for you myself. You're pretty fucking hard to resist, and my heart doesn't listen to my head." 

Al was shocked and didn't know how to respond. 

"God, I'm sorry." Jeff gushed. "I didn't mean to shock you. It's just hard, you know, when we're so distant, not to notice how hot you are..." 

Al's face was flaming at the words. 

"But..., I'd settle for a father." Jeff started to cry. 

Al opened his arms, and Jeff covered him like a blanket, clinging like he'd never let him go, and they finally became father and son.  



	3. Changes Are in Store

He stood on the balcony of the old hotel, overlooking the ocean, allowing the crisp breeze to toss his long hair roughly about his face and shoulders. Only the glow of the moon illuminated the night around him, playing with the shadows which caressed his delicately defined body. The face was breathtaking and seductive, but hidden in the darkness, his silver-gold curls hanging full and heavy over his shoulders, the only thing visible in the moonlight. 

The darkness calmed Silver. He wanted to be part of the shadows, invisible. 'Silver,' God, how he hated that name. Once he'd been Dylan. But, that name was lost to him now, as was his former life, gone forever. It had been ten long years of this living hell, and he was bitter, but helpless to end it, because to destroy himself was to destroy all he loved. 

So, he continued the nightmare, always running, always afraid. He'd be found, of course, as always. And, he would escape again, free for but a short time. It was an endless cycle. The demon always found him, even in his dreams. But, he was free for the moment. 

The April breeze had gotten almost frigid, but he didn't feel it. His icy eyes matched the blue-violet waves of the ocean tides at night, and the pink blush of his lips was the same as the baby roses, invisible in the dark room behind him. His long slender fingers gripped the balcony hard, crumbling bits of its old stone, forgetting his strength, as he sometimes did, as he remembered that fateful night so long ago, when his beauty had doomed him, attracting that demon. 

He had only been eighteen, young and foolish, as boy's were at that age.But, he was just stepping out of childhood, and life was his for the taking. The nights were wild and free and seemingly endless. And, the girls...fresh and dewy, blossoming flowers, bodies awakening to passion, and drawn to the fire in his eyes. 

That night was like so many others. The music was blasting at an outdoor party, in the country, where the police wouldn't show up to ruin things. The music had a magical rhythm, as the girl, a real wild child, rocked her body with his. Then, it was over and they drifted away from the crowd, to the woods. Her scent was so intoxicating, as their bodies performed another ancient ritual, her hot gasps in his ear, her body opening to him, begging for what he had to offer, her moans, her body clutching him fiercely, as she rode the waves of pleasure coursing through her, until she lay limp and sated. 

He rolled off her, a few minutes later. When she revived, she turned to him and saw his disappointment, a few tears sliding down her cheeks. But, she said nothing, dressing, shakily, before she stumbled away, without looking back. He couldn't help his feelings. The promise of the dance had not been fulfilled. She was like all the others, after all. In the end, it had only been sex, not a meeting of souls. 

Dylan lay on the dew soaked grass, unaware of the chill of the night, the moon illuminating his nude body, his sweat a mist of diamonds over his skin. The breeze was increasing, warning of the coming storm. It lifted strands of silver-gold hair, kissing them softly, before reluctantly dropping them, only to return seconds later for another caress. 

It was several minutes before Dylan felt he wasn't alone. He sat up quickly, glancing around, nothing but darkness around him. He shivered, grabbing his clothes with trembling hands...but it was too late. He was caught in a steely embrace, and razor fangs sank into his throat. Dylan would have screamed if his vocal cords weren't frozen. 

He tried to struggle, as the body wedged between his thighs. Then, his mind changed, and he moaned with pleasure, his erection pressing against the hard flesh above him, as he arched into it like a wanton slut. There was a hard insistent push between his buttocks, forcing into him. His mind screamed in agony, as something huge entered his body, and began to thrust, but his body began to convulse around the torturous tool, as orgasms tore through him, wave after wave, until he lost consciousness. 

The fangs slid out of him and the creature's mouth closed over his in a wet bloody kiss. Then, the creature pulled open it's cloak, revealing it's own nude body, slashing across a ripe nipple and pushing it between Dylan's lips. Dylan latched on, nursing contentedly, as the creature smiled. 

When Dylan drifted back, he was eagerly sucking the creature's teat, swallowing the blood, moaning in pleasure. When he realized what he was doing, he jerked away. "No. .." he gasped. "Let me go." 

"You are mine, now, little one. And, I believe you are still hungry. I've got something else for you to nurse." He pulled Dylan's head down, forcing his huge penis between his lips. And, Dylan was helpless to resist, nursing the huge cock in his mouth, his jaws aching horribly, before the creature's orgasm washed down his throat. The creature had to pry him loose from it's cock. 

"Enough, beauty, for now. We need to go home. But, I will let you nurse me there often." He picked Dylan up and rose into the air.  
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇ 

Dylan woke suddenly, unaware of where he was. The creature pressed against his back, hands pulling his buttocks apart. He screamed when it's fangs sank into him there. Then, his hips began to jerk and he spread his legs wide, as it's mouth licked and sucked him. After a while his body spasmed in orgasms, as the creature's tongue slid in and out of his puckered hole, drinking from him. Afterward, he lay weak and exhausted, limp with pleasure, before the creature's huge cock pressed against his relaxed pucker and thrust in hard, stretching him open with hard thrusts, until it spilled it's essence into him, filling him full. 

"Now, it's time for your first feeding." The creature picked his languished form up and they shot through the earth, into the night sky coming down inside a house, in a child's room. The boy lay sleeping on the bed, an angelic beauty of about ten years... 

Dylan couldn't think straight, as he zoned on the child, his ravenous hunger sickening him, listening to the rhythmic beating drum. "No, not a child!" he gasped. 

"Ahhh...yes. You cannot control the blood lust yet. I drained you to stop your resistance." The creature laughed, pushing him down on the bed, where he literally attacked the child, ripping his throat open and feasting on the unbelievably sweet wine flowing so freely. 

The creature picked him up in one arm and the small ravaged bundle in bed linens in the other. He dropped the bundle into the woods below, for the animals to devour, before heading home to the lair, where the demon pressed him down on the bed, mounting him, thrusting hard into his already abused hole. 

And, that was how it all began. He had escaped for the first time two years later, and was free for two days, before he was reclaimed, in a brutal sexual assault and bloodfest. His body recovered from being so brutalized, but his mind wasn't as fortunate. He escaped periodically, thereafter. This time, he'd been free for three weeks, terrified he'd be found by that creature, Michael, but the true terror was how he'd enjoy being torn apart, the passion he'd feel as he was brutalized. He hated how he burned for his masters touch, his addiction to him, when his hatred for that creature was boundless. 

Silver dropped silently from the balcony, to the sand below. The young man never heard him, until Silver gripped him, pulling the long white-blond hair aside, sinking razor fangs into the soft throat. The man slumped against him, with a moan. Silver turned him around, letting out a moan of his own. 

He was exquisite, his golden eyes wide in surprise, and Silver felt his lust rise. He tore the clothes away, forcing the beauty to the sand, pulling silky thighs apart, thrusting into a furnace of heat, as he drank the sweet wine of life. He wouldn't change the beauty, never bringing another into this hell. He was not so cruel as the demon had been to him. 

Silver cried afterward, as usual. He picked up the body and shredded clothes, diving into the sand, releasing his refuge deep below the surface, standing back on the balcony, as if he'd never left it, the missed pink bandana, half-buried in the sand, laying forgotten and discarded, as it's owner would never be.


	4. The Shadow Knows

Dane Crawford and Shea McKenzie sat talking, of brilliant futures and past adventures. They hadn't seen each other in five years, graduation night. They had pursued different career paths, and tried to forget. On this night, they'd played hide and seek with the press. Shea always avoided them like the plague, likening them to parasites. He was a writer, with two best sellers and a third on the way. 

Dane was an actor, a sex symbol and a star. He craved the limelight as much as Shea shunned it. But, not tonight, though it was early morning now. They'd had dinner and drinks and were at Dane's penthouse. 

Both men had been blessed with looks and brains, though Dane played down his intelligence. It was a safe way to hide. People didn't expect as much from someone of average intelligence, and they didn't want their sex symbols to be thinkers. 

Dane was a giant among men, well over six feet, muscled, bronzed, thick dark hair, that matched his smouldering eyes, that were lit well with passion.  


Shea, on the other hand, was a delicate beauty; fair of face, hair and eyes, with sooty lashes and brows, and a sinewy five-eight frame. 

The pair had been been Mutt and Jeff friends in school, because of their totally opposite appearances. 

Dane had turned on the television, and a porn flick was broadcast over the closed-cicuit cable system. Both men watched silently for a few minutes, then Dane's arm slipped around a surprised Shea, and a hard passionate kiss followed, with the two men ending up on the floor, and Shea transported back to graduation night. 

He and Dane had been out at the lake, playing in the water, naked and a little intoxicated. Dane soon grew aroused by the horseplay, grabbing Shea and kissing him, and Shea had responded, before trying to pull back. But, Dane had been persistent, and they ended up half on the bank and half in the water, as Dane claimed his body. Shea had felt humiliated and ashamed afterward, and he and Dane had gone their separate ways, not speaking of the incident. 

When they had accidentally ran into each other, Dane had invited him to dinner and Shea had accepted, hoping to clear the air and regain that missed friendship, and maybe wondering about what was between them. 

And, it was still there, between them, that passion. As Dane's tongue thrust into his mouth, the big cock also found it's target, and Shea ignored the agonizing pain of the entry. He had never been with another man, since that night and was like a virgin again, and there was no preparation, but he was desperate to feel Dane inside him again, filling his emptiness, completing him, and buring him with his passion. And, he felt no shame or guilt this time, as his body arched to meet Dane's.

Afterward, as he lay there, recovering, he moaned, when Dane ran a hand down his body. 

"You are such a slut." Dane laughed. You want it again, don't you?" 

"God, yes!" Shea gasped. 

"Well, who am I to deny you." Dane chuckled, mouth connecting with Shea's in a hungry kiss  
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇ 

The shadow stole into the room, his dark hair a curtain around his beautiful cruel face. Their passion had attracted him, and the open balcony door was an easy entrance. He was in a furnace of lust for that passion they'd shared. He pulled them apart, clamping a hand over the arrogant beauty's mouth, holding him easily. The delicate beauty had no time to react, before the shadow forced his own cock into the provided sheath, tight and hot on his erection, as he sank his fangs into the soft throat. 

As the body lay cooling, he took the arrogant beauty in the same fashion, a two-for-one deal too good to pass up. He disposed of the refuge as he flew over the mountains, in a remote area known only to the wild creatures who lived there. The shadow didn't know or care that they were both famous or that their mysterious disappearances would be questioned. Famous people disappeared all the time. His thoughts of them disappeared from his mind as he disposed of their remains.


	5. Discussions

Scott woke suddenly, realizing he'd fallen asleep, and the car had stopped. Ranae opened the front door, with food, which Tor reached for. 

"Have a sandwich, Scott." 

Scott took the sandwich and turned away. Tor's hand slid down his back and he jerked around. "Don't touch me!" he snapped. 

"Ranae, find a quiet place and take a walk," Tor ordered, and she obeyed, without a word. 

Scott was afraid Tor would kill him, now, but it was something worse. He reached out and ripped his shirt open. "No..." Scott cried, realizing. 

"I didn't ask." Tor smiled. 

Scott's resistance was useless. It was over quickly. He was huddled in the corner of the seat, sobbing, when Ranae returned. She looked at him with pity and asked Tor why. 

"He was a pretty virgin." Tor replied, as if that was a reason, and to him, it was. 

"What about Tonio? You can't have both." 

"I can have anything I want. But, I don't want Scott, now. My friend, King Salaan, however, likes pretty blondes for his harem, so... Go buy this doll some new clothes. Here are the sizes." He grabbed a scrap of paper and she handed him a pen, to write. 

"Ah, perfect fit." Tor said, after Scott had managed to get dressed. "A simple, 'thank you', will suffice. "

"You bastard! " Scott spat. 

"I warned you, Scott. And, don't forget, you still have family and friends to worry about." 

Scott flashed on Al. "I'll kill you!" he cried. 

Tor laughed. "I don't think so. I know everything about you, Scott... your pretty sister... your beautiful partner, Alayne Hearns...He needs to let his hair grow though. I like long hair on my lovers. Tonio's hair was one of the first things I noticed, along with his classy style. Mr Hearns has it too. He's quite exquisite." 

"Don't even go there." Scott hissed. "Al was right. You are a killer...of spirit and hope, anyway. You destroy everything you come near. Stay the fuck away from Al! " 

"He actually thought I killed my lover..." Tor whispered, "...that I'm such a monster..." Tor's voice trailed off. 

A short time later, Scott had fallen asleep again. Tor touched his face, softly. He was pretty, but Tor felt no desire for him. As he'd told Ranae, it had only been his innocence. Tor thought of his friend, Alayne, differently, though... He was his first real attraction since Tonio. The others were only sex. Alayne Hearns was different...so much more. 

Tor was sorry about Billy, Tonio's double, and the real murder victim, and he knew who the killer was... a bastard that would pay, with his life. 

Ranae's trust in Scott had surprised Tor. She was normally such a cautious creature. But, she hadn't let her attraction free her lips. She didn't reveal anything. 

Tor had watched from the bedroom window as the two police officers left, captivated by Scott's beautiful partner, Alayne Hearns. The man's clothes were too loose and old-fashioned for his taste, though tasteful, but hiding his body. But, when he'd had to bend over to pick something up, the trousers had snugged a bit, revealing a taut shapely thigh and buttock, causing Tor to let out an involuntary moan, as his groin tightened, and he imagined those clothes off, revealing the concealed treasure. 

Tor had run a check on both men, though really only interested in Alayne Hearns. It was an interesting read. The band had only gotten into town the night before Billy was murdered, keeping a low profile; easy with all Tor's power. But, he hadn't known about the town celebrity before then, and his fascination was understandable. It was easy to find out about the gorgeous detective. Tor had actually been quite disappointed when Scott showed up. He'd been expecting Alayne, the next night, knowing his son was in town, and he'd stay home for that reason, but the detectice would be back to question Ranae, even if he were off duty. Tor just knew he would, had a feeling about such things, and he was never wrong. 

Tor had meant to take the beautiful detective. He had said nothing to Ranae. She would never have gone along with a planned kidnapping and he didn't want to have to deal with her ahead of time. He was looking forward to Alayne's arrival. He had meant to have that beautiful creature, before sedating him, when he finished, and taking him away. He was a prize worth having, and Tor meant to keep him forever. The pleasure of having a virgin hadn't made up for that loss, because Tor was sure Alayne was a virgin too, at least with men. Tor still wanted that glorious creature... and he would have him.  
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇ 

Tor woke when the car stopped again. He had dozed for a while, himself. Ranae exited the car first, opening the back door for Tor, who followed her to the house, bringing a resistant Scott. 

"God, I missed you..." Tonio's voice was soft and sensual, trailing off at the sight of Scott. 

"This is Scott Rodgers, a cop. We had to bring him with us." Tor explained. 

"Oh..." Tonio sighed. "I'm sorry, Scott." 

"Not as sorry as I am." Scott mumbled, causing Tor to smile. 

"I'll take him upstairs and get him settled. Then, we can talk" Tor said, leading Scott away. Tor let Scott use the bathroom, before he tied him to the bed, locking the door behind him as he left. 

"He's very pretty." Tonio said, softly, as Tor returned back downstairs. "And, he's afraid of you." 

"Shhh..." Tor kissed Tonio, ending the conversation.  
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇ 

Tonio's soft touch woke Scott. "Are you ok?" 

"Just a nightmare." Scott mumbled. 

"I'm sorry he raped you." Tonio said softly... "Is there anything I can do for you?" 

"My hands hurt..." Scott said. 

"Let me see." Tonio examined the wrists, which had been bound to the frame of the bed. 

"What are you doing?" Tor's voice made Tonio jump, but he recovered quickly. 

"His hands hurt. He wasn't trying to escape. He's simply afraid of you." Tonio snapped. "You raped him." 

"It was only sex, baby" Tor placated. 

"I know all about that." Tonio was sarcastic. 

"Go fix breakfast, Tonio." Tor ordered, causing him to leave, in a huff. "How sweet." Tor laughed, after Tonio had left the room. "He wants to protect you."  
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇ 

After breakfast, and another bathroom break, Tor cuffed Scott to the bed. He had to be gone for a while and didn't trust Tonio or Ranae not to release the prisoner. 

Tonio came in to sit on the edge of the bed. "You are very pretty. I understand why he wanted you, but I won't try to seduce you. I'd like to be your friend." 

"I don't even know you." 

"You probably know more than you realize. My father offered a million dollar reward for me. But, Alesso Alasandro became Tonio Venus." 

"My God!" Scott gasped, in realization. 

"Yeah, a prince..." Tonio was sarcastic. "My father was a monster. I was kept on a secluded island, never allowed outside the castle walls, his only heir to the kingdom. The sick bastard raped me for the first, but not the last, time, on my thirteenth birthday. My mother committed suicide when she found out. My life was a nightmare for the next three years. He forced himself on me regularly. Finally, some servants risked his wrath and helped me escape. I came to America, to get lost. Tor rescued me. He gave me a new name and life, and my father died. I never asked, never cared. And, I didn't want to go back. There was nothing for me there but bad memories." Tonio said softly. "Tor and I became lovers. He was very gentle with me, showed me pleasure instead of pain, and made me feel safe and loved." 

"Maybe he does love you." Scott replied. "But, he still raped me." 

"I know... and I'm sorry...but I still love him." Tonio whispered. "Excuse me, but I need to do a few things and fix lunch."  



	6. Touching Base

Paul laughed softly at Karen's joke, a courtesy only, since it wasn't really funny, but they had been dating for two years and that's what you did in a relationship that had lasted that long. Both were honor students and athletes, he in football and she as a cheerleader. Both were academically advanced, as well, so this was their last year of high school, before they were off to college at sixteen years of age. 

Paul was walking Karen home, and it was getting late, the street lights glittering off both golden heads. The breeze was starting to chill, the moisture in the air warning of rain, the thunder in the distance reinforcing that. Paul wanted to get home before the storm struck. 

He gave Karen a quick kiss, waiting until she was inside before heading home. He'd only gotten a couple blocks away when he heard a noise in the alley and stopped. The hand reached out of the darkness, jerking him into it. He didn't have a chance to scream, as the mouth came down on his and he was forced to the ground, his clothes being ripped off.  
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇ 

It was a typical spring evening for Detective Colby Reese, slightly chilly, after a quick thunderstorm, the street still wet from the rain. Colby was on patrol, wishing he were home in front of the fireplace. Suddenly, the radio came to life, alerting him to a possible burglary a couple blocks away. He didn't bother with lights or siren. Surprise was a better option. 

He could see the door was ajar as he pulled up. Colby tried to be quiet, drawing his gun as he entered, seeing the shadow at the back of the store. Then he slipped on something, grabbing a jewelry case to keep from falling, and the punk heard him. 

"Shit!" Colby muttered. "Police, Freeze!" He yelled.

Of course, the punk did the opposite, heading straight for him. Colby was too surprised to act. They both went down, the would-be burglar up first, with Colby stumbling after. The man darted down the alley beside the store and Colby followed. The punk dodged at the end, but Colby's momentum carried him full force into what felt like a brick wall in the form of a man. Colby lay on the ground, stunned, as the man stood over him for a few minutes, before he was gone. 

When Colby tried to get up, he noticed the body. He stood, shakily, having seen death before and recognizing it. He also realized he'd just ran into the killer. He went back to his car to call it in. This was certainly bigger than a burglary. 

He was at the station for hours, answering questions, but he couldn't really help them. He hadn't seen anything in the dark. Hell, he hadn't even got a good look at the burglar who'd been running at him. The alley had been almost pitch black. He hadn't seen the killer when he ran into him. The guy probably had dark hair, or had it covered, and was lean, but strong. Colby had literally bounced off him. 

Colby was finally allowed to go home. He was exhausted. The victim had only been a kid, a slender golden boy, with a lovely fresh face. He was nude, so a probable rape, before he was murdered. 

It was a rough night. Colby's body ached. He stripped, heading for the shower. The hot water soothed his aching muscles. He was in excellent shape and worked hard for a body to be proud of, at thirty, but tonight it felt like hell. Colby let his hair down, shaking it loose, and letting it flair around his shoulders, in loose curls and waves of gold. His usually captivating blue-violet eyes were droopy when he crawled into bed, falling straight to sleep. But, his dreams were troubled.  
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇ 

Across town, someone else was restless. His mansion was occupied only by himself. He wasn't stupid enough to have nosy servants in these modern times. It was a three story building, with a huge attic, where he now stood. He had rented the place a week ago, and it wasn't permanent. He'd leave as soon as he found something. His dark eyes were thoughtful, and his lean body tense, a frown curving his sensual lips. He brushed his long dark hair back over his shoulders. He didn't know what had happened. He'd spent too much time torturing the boy, before biting him, but he was so dewy and pretty. 

He'd always been so careful before, and hadn't expected to be caught, with the storm and the late hour. He thought he had all the time in the world. He hadn't realized the burglary taking place in the building, in his impassioned state. The punk had avoided him, dodging at the last minute, some inate sense of self preservation, but the cop wasn't as fortunate. The vampire smiled slightly, remembering the look of shock on his face... It was amusing. And, he felt a stir of desire, as well. 

The cop was young and beautiful, gorgeous eyes and a wonderfully sculpted face, lush lips, and a wonderful body. His hair had been pulled severely back, but it's gold color was still visible. He reminded Michael of Silver, only better. The vampire had a fleeting thought of kissing that luscious mouth, and shook his head, chuckling. He should have done it. The boy was nothing compared to that beauty, who was so pleasing to the senses. Tasting those lush lips would have ended the night on a sweet note. He should have swept the beauty up in his arms, caressed that beautiful face, breathed in his scent, and enjoyed those sweet lips, if only for a few minutes. He was sorry he hadn't. 

But, the cop was also a witness he couldn't afford. He would have to get into that mind to find out what the beauty knew. But, not now. Dawn was here. He climbed into his coffin and was gone for the day.  
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇ 

When Colby woke he was puzzled. He'd had strange dreams before, but he had a clue what they meant, even if he didn't want them, but these were different. And, why had his phychic senses been triggered? 

The vampire realized what had happened when he awoke. The cop was a phychic, and their contact had formed a mind link, which disturbed the vampire. He didn't like it. It was dangerous. But, there was only one way to break the link, and he didn't want to do that... yet. Eventually... But, he wanted to amuse himself for a while, first. By scanning the mind, he picked up a name; Detective Colby Reese. Well, Colby was going to get a lesson on staying out of his mind. 

As Colby patrolled that evening, he couldn't stay focused. He kept remembering dreams and the name, 'Michael'. He wished it would all just go away... Then, another victim with the same m.o. as the boy; blood drained, no wounds. The coroner was as baffled as Colby.


	7. What the Heart Wants

After feeding Scott his lunch, Tonio impulsively leaned down and kissed him, and Scott jerked away. 

"Sorry." Tonio said softly. "I didn't mean to do that."

"Forget it." Scott murmured. 

"I'll just let you get some rest."Tonio replied. 

But, Scott couldn't rest. He kept thinking about that kiss even though he didn't want to. He jerked on the cuffs, feeling them bite into his wrists, then jerked harder, shaking the bed, in his frustration. Tonio rushed in, catching his hands to stop him from doing any more damage. Blood was already running down his arms. 

"I just want to go home." Scott gasped, starting to cry. 

"I know." Tonio pulled him close, holding him until he stopped crying. 

"Thank you." Scott said, softly. "But, you scare me, too." 

"I don't want you to fear me, Scott." Tonio said. "I think I'm falling for you. I know I want you, but I want you to want me too. I know you feel something..." 

"No..." Scott protested. 

Tonio leaned over and kissed Scott again. Scott gave in for a moment, then pulled away. "No." He whispered. 

"Why?" Tonio asked. 

"I can't... Please..." 

"Ok... but someday..." Tonio smiled. "Let me fix your wrists. They are a mess."  
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇ 

Scott woke when Tor burst into the room, with Tonio at his heels, realizing he'd fallen asleep. 

"He's ok." Tonio cried. 

Tor examined Scott's wrists, then ordered Tonio to leave before he spoke. "Damn you!" Tor snapped. "What were you trying to do?" 

"It was an accident. It won't happen again." Scott whispered. 

"You're right." Tor replied. " It won't, because we will be leaving." 

"So you can sell me to your friend." Scott mumbled.

"No." Tor laughed. "I only said that to frighten you. While my friend does like pretty blonds for his harem, I never planned to let him have you. You did nothing to deserve a life as a sex slave. I am not a total monster, Scott." 

"Al will find me." Scott said. 

"Perhaps." Tor shrugged, noncomittedly. 

"I won't go with you." 

"Oh, yes, you will." Tor laughed. 

"You raped me!" Scott cried. "Al will kill you for that." 

"I'm curious about your attachment to your beautiful friend. I admit, I wish I had him... but, what about you? What do you want?" 

"Al is only my friend." 

"You lie to yourself much?" Tor said, waiting, but when Scott had no comeback. "Alayne will get a message and a warning. It will mean nothing, really, just a distraction for him. I want him... and I will have him..." 

"I'll kill you if you touch him!" Scott lashed out, hitting Tor. 

"So, I was right." Tor laughed, catching his hands. "You little fool. You are in love with him. He will never be yours though." 

Scott started to cry. Tor was right. But, he couldn't help his feelings. And, he had meant his threat. He'd kill anyone who tried to touch Al, or hurt him. Besides, he couldn't stand the thought of anyone else touching Al.

Tor pulled Scott into his arms, trying to comfort him. 'Sorry, kid. That beauty will only break your heart, and he was meant for me, anyway.' He thought to himself.  
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇ 

Al was drinking his usual mineral water when he got a phone call, letting him know the killer was someone named Carson, and the actual victim had been a decoy named Billy. Carson would be delivered to Alayne, who could take all credit for solving the case. But, he was not to tell anyone the truth, and he was to forget about Scott, as well, or he would live to regret it he was warned.  
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇ 

As they sat eating dinner, Tor reached out to touch Scott, startling him. "This is nice..." Tor ran a finger down Scott's cheek, teasing. 

Scott flushed, but said nothing. So, Tor caught his hand, kissing a bandaged wrist, softly. Scott jerked away as if he'd been burned. 

When Tor tried to catch his hand again, Scott jerked away so abruptly his chair crashed over, and he fell, hitting his head and was out cold. 

Tor knelt beside him. "The little fool l I was only teasing." 

"You knew he was afraid of you." Tonio was pale. 

Tor looked at Tonio with realization. "You fell for him..." he said softly to. "Good luck with that. I know he's in love with his friend, Alayne, though he won't admit it. I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to hurt him. He just overacted. He will be ok though. It's just a bump." 

" Please...let him go." 

"No. That is not going to happen." Tor's words were final. He picked Scott up and carried him upstairs, recuffing him to the bed. Then, he went to his office, calling his man for an information update. 

He was informed that Alayne had called Scott's sister and told her the truth and she had promised to be quiet for Scott's sake, for the time being. Tor had known he would do that, so it was ok. He was informed that Carson had been found and was being held. Tor told his man to keep Carson on ice and wait for his plans. 

Then he hung up, and placed a call to Scott's sister, to tell her he knew Alayne Hearns had called her and informed her of the fact that he had her brother. He reassured her that her brother was alive, and that he had no intention of killing him, but he would not be releasing him either. He wanted her to forget about her brother for her own good, because she would never see him again. That is when she'd retorted that her brother would beat him just as he'd beaten Dalton, but when Tor tried to press her on what that meant, she had grown silent, ending their conversation. 

So, Tor had to contact his men, to ask about this new contender in the game. He wanted to know more about this Dalton. His man called back a few hours later to give him the information. It seemed, Dalton was a slick good-looking cop who'd sexually forced himself on some of the attractive young rookies, and Scott had blown this secret into the open. The other rookies refused to testify in public, due to embarrassment and fear, and Dalton had only been demoted to desk duty, still able to work at the police station. 

But, there was more dirt on the creep that interested Tor, his obvious obsession with one Alayne Hearns. He had even made advances toward him, earning himself a busted nose, but not ending his obsession with the beautiful detective. That part enraged Tor, made him crazy. Dalton would die for that indiscretion, Tor decided. 

Nobody touched Alayne but him. Nobody was going to have Alayne but him. And, when he finally got Alayne he would never let him go. He would romance him... court him... and finally make love to him, finally hold that glorious creature in his arms and own him. And, Alayne would give in because he'd have no other choice. Tor would give him none.


	8. No Mercy

David watched the bathroom door. His wife, Corey, Mrs David Morell now, would be out in a few minutes. 'Wife.' It was hard to believe, but it was good. They had only been married a few hours, and David was nervous and excited. He and Corey were still virgins, having wanted their wedding night to be special. They had dated three years, but saved themselves for this night. The little cabin in the woods, for the weekend was perfect for a honeymoon. 

David had met Corey at the beach, where he worked as a lifeguard. She had made the first move, because he was so shy. She whistled, called him an Adonis and asked for a date. He'd blushed, but managed to say yes. He knew he was attractive, with his long blond hair, blue eyes and chiseled features, added to a lean athletic body. He knew people noticed him, but the attention always made him uncomfortable, although he didn't mind it with Corey. That's how he knew she was the one. 

David caught his breath when Corey opened the door. She was exquisite, a vision in sapphire blue, her dark eyes flashing, exotic perfume surrounding her. David headed for the shower, making it quick, pulling on new gold boxers over wet skin. Then... a scream, and he jerked open the door. Corey lay on the floor, her eyes blank. The blood...? 

David didn't even see the man as he rushed forward. But, an arm locked around his neck, jerking him back against a solid body, before he could reach his wife, as struggled, beginning to sob. 

"Shut up! " The man snarled. "The gun was just for show...she actually tried to take it... accidentally shot herself. Stupid bitch! I watched her in the bath... should have known. A beautiful woman could only be out here for one reason, a man...a special man... Damn, she was going to be a great fuck.." 

"You killed my wife, you bastard! " 

"I said shut up." The man's arm tightened around David's throat. "You are a surprise..." He was quiet for a moment, then his next words chilled David's blood, "..and you are...quite beautiful, better than the bitch, really, your face...and body...exquisite..." 

"No..." David gasped, renewing his struggles. 

"Oh, Yes..." The man laughed, dragging David to the bed, forcing him down on it. "All wrapped up in gold... let me unwrap this present..." He grinned, ripping the boxers off. 

Then his mouth came down on David's, taking posession, as he forced between his silky thighs, a hand sliding under his hips, lifting him up, and a large hardness, thrusting between the split and against the entrance, then forcing inside, tearing into him, with burning agony. His screams were lost inside the mouth that devoured his, as his body was used ruthlessly. 

...later, David lay huddled on the bed sobbing, a bleeding, broken mess. 

"Damn, that was good... never had a virgin before..."

"It was supposed to be special..." David whispered.

"It was for me, baby..." The man laughed. "What is your name, beautiful? " 

" Why ask, now. You didn't need it to rape me." David mumbled. 

"Don't toy with me, doll." The man jerked his head back roughly. 

"David..." he whimpered. 

"Well David, we have the whole night to get to know each other extremely well." The man nuzzled his neck. 

"Please, no..." David began to struggle again,"not again...no..." He was begging for mercy he would never receive. And, the vampire had no intention of killing him either. He was going to turn him. Luckily, David wasn't aware of the nightmare he was headed for.


	9. Beauty Denied

Michael read the paper, smiling. His latest victim had been found three nights ago. But, the police didn't know there had been three victims. They had listed the other two as missing, which they would be forever, Michael thought. 

The woman and her teenage son had been at home when he arrived, a special dinner planned, for a husband returning home after a two year absence out of the country. Michael had read the minds of the humans, and decided he wanted to take a family. They were surprised at his entrance. 

He caught the boy, as the mother was gasping, "Who are you?" 

Michael almost laughed at the audacity of it. "Your worst nightmare." He gave a wicked grin, placing the boy on the sofa, his mind completely entranced. He did the same with the mother, placing her beside her son. There minds were so easy to control. Now, to wait for the father. 

The father was worth the wait. He was stunning, and very strong-willed. Michael loved a fighter. Mason walked in the door, arms loaded with presents, a huge smile on his face. The smile vanished and the presents dropped to the floor, in shock. 

"What the hell!" Mason gasped. 

"So nice of you to join us, Mason." Michael slammed the door shut behind him and swept the presents aside, with his mind, effortlessly. 

"If you hurt my family..." Mason's teeth clenched in rage. 

"You'll do what...?" Michael replied. "hmm, thirty-two? You don't look it. You are a beauty, and that body is amazing. I will definitely enjoy you. Take your clothes off." 

"What...?" Mason gasped, in shock. 

Michael repeated the order. 

"No..." Mason couldn't say anything else. His mind was whirling. 

"You are a strong one." Michael laughed. " I like your spirit. This is going to be fun." 

Mason backed up as Michael walked toward him, suddenly afraid, and not understanding why. He ran into the door, and when Michael reached out to stroke his face, he couldn't move. 

"Now... take off your clothes." Michael said. 

"No..." Mason whimpered, but it wasn't really a refusal, but more of a plea, as his hands began to unbutton his shirt. Finally, he stood naked, his face pale, as his mind tried to free itself of Michael's hold.

Michael pulled Mason into his arms, kissing his succulent lips hard. 

But, Mason broke the mental hold, and began to struggle. 

Michael laughed with pleasure. "Relax, baby." Michael pulled him over to the sofa. "Let's see what it takes to break you." He reached out and snapped the boy's neck, tossing him to the floor. 

Mason slumped in his arm, beginning to sob. 

"Much better... but we aren't through yet." Michael gripped his hair, forcing his head back, kissing him again, tongue forcing between sobbing lips. "And, I will make you enjoy it, too." 

"No..." Mason gagged. 

"Yes..." Michael removed his own clothes, then caught the wife up, sinking razor fangs into her throat. 

The horror took over for Mason, and his struggles grew stronger. "No... Oh, God, no! ..." Mason became hysterical when Michael's bloody mouth came down on his, making him taste his wife's blood. He gagged, trying to scream. 

Michael roared with laughter, taking the mouth as he raped him. Then, he tasted the sweet wine running through those veins, only a small drink, before he bit his own wrist. 

Mason fought like a wild animal, instinctively knowing he would be lost if he drank that creature's blood. He beat at the monster, kicking, gagging and choking, trying to prevent this act. But, Michael pressed the bloody wrist against his mouth, forcing it open, and the blood flowed down his throat. And, the fightwas lost, his body going limp in Michael's arm. 

Michael gathered up the other bodies, leaving the woman's body in an alley, for the police to find and puzzle over. The boy was dropped in the ocean, to be devoured by the sea. And, Mason, he took home, to play with for a few days, enjoying his spirit. 

He had finally turned him tonight. Mason had turned out beautifully, even if his mind wasn't completely intact, after all of Michael's games. But, it was probably for the best, under the circumstances. The coven had been thrilled with the gift of such a beautiful slave, and promised to leave Silver to his master. Now, Michael was ready to play with the cop's mind again.  
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇ 

Colby woke, screaming from the horrible nightmares, and was awake for a long time after. When he finally fell back to sleep, the dreams of death came to him again. He woke, with a start, realizing his mind link with the killer. He didn't want it, but couldn't free himself. 

The vampire was troubled when he woke, as well. He'd sent nightmares, but the cop had seen more and knew his name, now. He'd have to kill him. He couldn't risk everything over a beautiful psychic cop. And, he still had to find Silver. 

He'd taken the boy by force, as he himself had been taken. That was unusual. Most vampires became so voluntarily. But, there were the rare occasions when the mortal refused the gift and was taken against their will. They were harder to control, without the proper bond. That's why seduction was preferred, and usually successful. 

Michael had tried to escape, too, but that evil coven had captured him, killed his master, and taken him for a slave. They drained him, made him too weak to escape, or put up resistance. He was their prize, stripped and kept locked in a cage. They loved his beauty, and he was helpless against them. He was raped, his body used relentlessly, until another master had arrived, to destroy the coven. 

This Master was very powerful. It was against vampire law to kill a master, as the coven had done, and he laid down the law to the coven. This master had granted him his freedom, even though he had the right to claim an orphaned childe. But, he too had wanted Michael's body, and had taken it, even though Michael pleaded with him not to. He raped him, before giving him blood and his freedom. 

Michael had been grateful for his freedom, but was outraged by that final humiliation, and swore it would never happen again. He would be the one who took what he wanted, and that had always been the case. 

And, though he understood Silver, he would still be punished for his rebellion, when he was caught. And, the punishment was so much fun for Michael.


	10. Time For a Change

Dalton disappeared, to be found a day later, in a large lawn trash bag, looking like he'd been put through a wood chipper, completely unidentifiable, if not for the intact head in the bag, a look of pure terror frozen in the eyes. 

Al had had enough. He needed some time off. It was an incredible request, under the circumstances, but Al offered his resignation otherwise. He was just too stressed. So, his Captain granted his request. 

Al's phone rang that evening. He was shocked at the voice, knowing who it was, though he'd never met the man. 

"Why?" he asked. 

Tor didn't even pretend not to know what Al was talking about. "He was a weak man who didn't deserve life." Tor said. "But... about you... Why did you take vacation time? Were there too many secrets to keep?"

"How did you know...?" Al was shocked. 

"I know every single move you make, Alayne." 

"Don't call me that! " Al snapped. "I won't listen to any bullshit! " 

"Don't you dare hang up on me, Alayne!" Tor snarled. 

"Fuck you!" 

"Believe me, there's nothing I'd rather do... Alayne." Tor breathed. 

"You sick bastard! Go to hell!" Al slammed the phone down. 

Tor gasped. Nobody had ever dared hang up on him. He punched the number again... busy signal. Damn, Alayne! He'd taken the phone off the hook, refusing to speak to him. Tor swept the entire contents of his desk to the floor, in rage. Alayne wasn't going to get away with that. He would learn just how powerful Tor Sun was.  
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇ 

Al received a call from Jeff's school the next day, telling him his son had disappeared, and as Al hung up, the phone rang again. It was Tor Sun, telling him he had his son, and the boy would die unless Alayne followed orders. He was to go to the airport, where a private plane would be waiting. Someone would meet him at the end of the flight. And, he was to tell noone. 

Al really had no choice. He took the flight. A limo was waiting for him when the plane landed, and it took him to an area of docks and warehouses, where he was met by one of Tor's men. 

"Where is my son?" Al snapped. 

"I am here to take you to the yacht." The man said.

"No. I want my son. I'm not going anywhere else."

"Mr Sun insisted you join him on the yacht, Mr Hearns." 

"He can go to hell!" 

Suddenly, several large men materialized from the shadows of the warehouses, and Al realized it was a trap. 

"You will be going to the yacht, Mr Hearns. Mr. Sun said we were not to take no for an answer." 

"No..." Al yelled, as he swung hard, taking out the nearest one, and turned to run, but his escape was cut off and he was trapped. He struggled as he was taken down. But, soon, his hands and feet had been bound. 

A hand gripped his chin, turning his face to the light. "God, you are beautiful! No wonder he's obsessed with you." The man breathed. 

Al tried to yell, but a wet cloth was pressed over his mouth and nose. He gasped, gagging on the sweet sickly smell, just before everything began to fade. Soon, he was laying limp and unconscious in the man's arms.  
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇ 

Al revived slowly, confused and still groggy, with a horrible headache. It all came back to him slowly. He sat up, swinging his legs out of the bed, waiting for the room to stop spinning, which it did, after the few moments. He knew he was on that yacht he'd refused to go to. He looked around... no windows. He did see a bathroom, so it was a suite. 

But, he saw no way to open the main door, no knob or handle. How did one open it? He was definitely a prisoner and could not escape. He remained sitting on the bed, not knowing what to do. 

Then, the door slid open and Al saw Tor Sun. He was really big! 

Tor laughed at the mixture of anger and awe on Alayne's face. 

"I released your son, Alayne. He is safe." Tor said. "My men said you put up a fight. I expected that. But, you are here, and in perfect condition. They were warned not to damage you. Now you are my guest, and we can talk. You are finally mine!" 

The words sent a chill through Al, making him angry. "Fuck you!" He snarled. 

"We had that conversation, Alayne, and there's nothing I'd rather do..." 

Al couldn't speak for a moment... "It was a trap." he whispered. "Why?" 

"I wanted you the first time I saw you." Tor smiled. "But, now, you are my guest." 

"Just a guest...? So I can leave...?" 

"You just got here, and you want to leave? That's rude." 

"I've had enough of these games." Al snapped. 

"It isn't a game, Alayne. I don't want to hurt you; just spend time with you, get to know you. I had to take you because you wouldn't come on your own." 

"You are holding me prisoner." 

"I can make you a prisoner if I must, but I want you to be happy here." 

"Happy?" Al cried, in disbelief. 

"Yes. We will be together forever." 

"What do you want from me?" Al gasped. "What is the price of my freedom?" 

"Your freedom isn't an option, Alayne." Tor said, softly. "And, you know what I want. I want you." 

"You bastard!" Al attacked Tor. 

But, he was no match for the big man, would not have been, even if he hadn't still been suffering the effects of being drugged, and was easily subdued. 

Tor caught both of Alayne's hands in one of his own, pulling them above his head, as he pinned him down. "I guess you will have to be a prisoner, then." Tor laughed. "I really hoped you would be reasonable. I wanted everything to be so romantic. I can give you anything in the world you want. All you have to do is ask." 

"I want my freedom!" Al gasped. 

"Damn it, Alayne. I can't let you go." 

"You are crazy!" Al struggled against Tor. 

"Go ahead, you little wildcat! Fight me. It doesn't matter. I will still have you. And, we will have that romance, too. You are mine, now, and you'll be mine forever!" Tor said. "God, you are so beautiful! I dreamed of holding you, touching you... You take my breath away!" 

Al gagged, feeling sick, when Tor's mouth claimed his. And, the kiss seemed to last forever, as Tor thoroughly enjoyed his mouth. Tor laughed shakily, when he released Alayne, as he lay there gasping, unable to speak. "You are intoxicating, Alayne. I want you more than anything in the world, and I will kill to keep you." Tor walked out of the room, leaving Alayne laying there, stunned.


	11. Time Revisited

Captain Shiller rubbed his temples, trying to ease the dull throb of pain, and popped a couple of aspirin, gulping some cold coffee to wash them down. This serial killer was giving him a headache. Four murders, blood mysteriously drained. The monster flaunted his crimes. He had as many problems as his friend, Captain Ames, in a neighboring precinct, both having high-profile murder cases they couldn't solve. 

His train of thought was interrupted by Delon Arness, one of his young officers. Delon had only been on the force about a year, but Captain Shiller had gotten close to him. He was like family, having taken a place left vacant by his brother, Kevin. Kevin had been murdered two years ago, at the young age of only eighteen, a fresh rookie, taken down by a drug dealer, and Delon looked so much like him. 

Captain James Shiller smiled, motioning for the young man to enter. A warm smile crossed the handsome face, lighting fiery green eyes, as he slid his lean body inside, closing the door behind him. With his thick golden hair and athletic build, he looked a lot like James when he was that age, only the eyes being different, as James had a warm blue. 

Both men were extremely attractive specimens of the human species, only Detective Colby Reese surpassing them, but that one was simply beautiful. James thought highly of Detective Reese, too, but the young detective was a loner. He wouldn't let James get close. And, he was the only witness to have contact with the killer, but was unable to identify the monster, not having actually seen him. 

"I brought the reports." Delon said. "The last victim was Donna Caldwell, whose husband and son are still missing. They just seem to have vanished without a trace. That makes four victims that we are sure of, the first just a kid, Paul Sanders..." Delon dazed, remembering... 

He'd been raised in an orphanage and learned pain early. He was a beautiful child, whose mother had abandoned him at the tender age of five years. Foster homes never worked, but the last, wgen he was fifteen, had been the worst. A single father, a businessman, who traveled a lot. He was divorced, in his early forties, with a twenty-one year-old son who lived with him. The man was actually kind, but rarely home. His son, Carl, was cruel, lazy and spoiled. He bullied Delon, taunting him, and calling him a pretty little girl. 

Then, one day when Carl was out, Delon decided to take a bath. He'd been relaxing in the tub when the door opened, and Carl stood there. There had been a struggle, which Delon had no way of winning, and in the end, Carl had drug him into his bedroom and raped him, threatening him to keep him quiet. That night, Delon had crawled out of his window and run away. The police found him a few days later, and he returned to the orphanage, staying until he was eighteen. 

When he got out, he joined the police department. And, James had broken down the barriers and gotten closet him there. That's when Delon finally found true happiness, and brought some into James' life, as well, after the loss of his brother. 

"Delon, Hey..." James' voice came to him. "Where were you? You seemed a million miles away." James chided. "Lighten up, kid." 

"Sometimes, I feel ancient." Delon sounded bitter.

"You shouldn't be on this case. You're too young. But, you're smart and I forget you're only nineteen." James said. "You're coming to the BBQ, aren't you? Millie will have both our heads if you don't show. She's rather fond of you." 

"Wouldn't miss it." Delon laughed. 

"Ok. Get back to work." 

Delon finished work late, and was tired when he descended the stairs of the police garage. It had been a long day and almost everyone else had already left. As he pulled his keys from his pocket, a hand touched his arm. He glanced over his shoulder, in surprise, and felt fear invade his body. He dropped the keys in shock, trying run, but an arm intercepted him, circling his chest, yanking him back against a hard male body. Delon couldn't believe how strong the man was, as he struggled helplessly in the iron grip. 

The husky voice spoke against his ear, amused. "Now, now, beautiful. Don't fight me. You're no match for me, Delon, never were, but even less so now, since the change. You used to be pretty, but you became a real beauty. You thought you could get away from me" Carl's lips brushed his ear, and he renewed his struggles. "I waited four long years." Carl said. "You're a man now, stronger, but still no match for me. I do love the fight in you, though. I'd hate for it to be too easy. I like to take what I want. And, you are going to be mine, forever. You won't age and I'll keep you as my slave for eternity." he laughed. 

Delon screamed when Carl spun him around, sinking razor fangs into his throat. Then, they rose into the air, going through the skylight, to begin Delon's trip to hell.


	12. To Each Their Own

Wade Adamson glanced at his watch again. He was a punctual man, and his wife, Carmel, was going to make them late, as usual. Not her fault, really, just her insecurities. She was a pretty little blond, with a kind heart and soul. He'd met her at the stables. She was a horse trainer. He had been instantly attracted, had fought it for a while, but finally gave in. 

He'd been a little leery, after two failed marriages, but Carmel was a delight, after two social butterflies for exes, both whom objected to Carmel; Julia, his first, quietly, while Lenora, his second, much more vocally, a true bitch, calling Carmel a gold-digging slut. Wade had wanted to hit the bitch, at that point. 

Wade was an attractive man at fifty-six, full dark hair only touched with gray, and a body that was still lean. He had four children, two boys with Julia, his first wife,Carson and Mark, the second, the product being the of an affair of his wife's, though he claimed the boy, and had never told him the truth. Both young men were ambitious, with cruel streaks. Carson, the oldest, looked like his father, while Mark took after his mother, a raven-haired beauty, with a peaches and cream complexion. Mark had been the reason for the divorce. Julia had gone into real estate, after their divorce, never remarrying. 

Lenora, Wade's second ex, had married a businessman, though, ten years her junior. She wrote romance novels, an odd choice for such a cold woman. But, she was quite successful. And, she did care about the twins, Arien and Libra. Wade gave her credit there. The twins were a golden pair, copies of their mother, a beautiful ice princess. But, Lenora wore her golden mane in a chic bob, while the twins had long waist-lenth sweeps. The eighteen year-olds made perfect bookends, but Arien was the favorite of both parents. 

Both twins were spirited and a bit wild, with Arien being more intense and moody, often clashing with his father, who he thought tried to control him. He had stormed out of the house earlier, after another argument over his lifestyle and his refusal to attend the party. Wade knew the boy would spend the night with his lover, Carlo, another thing they butted heads about... Then, Carmel appeared, taking his mind off his rebellious son.  
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇ 

Arien knocked sharply, but there was no need. Carlo had been waiting. He knew Arien was angry, and why. It was always his father. "Another fight." Carlo touched Arien softly. 

Arien threw his jacket on a chair, before flopping down on the sofa. "Damn him! Why does he always interfere in my life? His isn't so great. And, he does have three other children. Why doesn't he try to destroy their lives? I feel like leaving that god-forsaken house." Arien snapped. "Now, he wants me to work for the company over the summer; said Leon's studio wasn't the proper place for his son." 

Carlo was quiet. He didn't want Arien to work at Leon's either, but for his own reason, Leon's romantic interest in Arien. But, Arien hated jealousy, so Carlo said nothing. 

"Do you agree with my father, Carlo?" Arien frowned 

"Of course not." Carlo said, quickly. "Just forget about your father. It upsets you so much. Let me help you relax. Let's go to bed and I'll give you a massage."

"I don't feel like it. This is important to me. We can't just go to bed all the time." 

"I don't want to upset you, Arien, but we never have any fun anymore. Why do you come here if you don't want to make love? I can't be put in the middle all the time." Carlo was irritated. They hadn't made love in a while, and it was hard to have Arien near and not be able to have him. 

"Christ!" Arien snapped. "All you think about is sex." 

"Because there isn't any, lately." Carlo retorted. "Are you wanting to be a priest or something? Let me know so I can get on with my life." 

"You want to end this? Fine! I can find someone who wants to listen to my problems. I don't need this shit!" Arien grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

"Please, Arien." Carlo caught his arm. "I'm sorry. I don't want you to go." 

"I don't know..." Arien was still upset. 

"Yes, you do, honey." Carlo pulled him close, kissing him, and Arien gave in.  
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇ 

Carson and Mark huddled together, ignoring everyone else. 

"Father let's Arien get away with this shit. Only half the golden twins made an appearance tonight. That boy is an embarrassment and father needs to throw him out in the gutter, where he belongs." Carson was venomous. 

Mark only half listened. Carson was a cold bastard. Mark hated Arien too, but he also desired him, which was incestuous thinking. Mark had a lot of fantasies, which included pain and sex, concerning his half-brother. He would love to make him scream, when he showed him what a real man could do to him. Someday, Mark would have the power and...  
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇ 

Libra tuned Jason out. He was an attractive bore. If he weren't such an animal in bed, she'd hate him. And, the smug bastard knew she was addicted to his big cock and special brand of sex. He liked to play rough, and hurt her so good. 

She liked to be tied and gagged, spread-eagled and face down on the bed, while he fucked her hard, wearing out her pussy and her ass. He had such stamina, and gave her multiple orgasms. Sometimes she could barely walk when he finished with her, and she loved it. 

Libra knew her father thought she was an innocent little virgin, and she let him beleive. She knew Arien was the favorite, but didn't care. She adored her twin. She could tell him anything, and he was never shocked and never judged. 

She often wondered if he were like her. Her fantasy was to watch him and Carlo fuck, imagining Carlo had a huge cock, and fucked Arien so hard with it. She even pretended she was Arien, and Carlo was slamming his massive cock in her ass, and it made her pussy hot and wet.  
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇ 

Arien sat up, reaching for a cigarette. A light touch brought out a bright flame and he inhaled deeply. Carlo rubbed his eyes and sat up slowly, retrieving the blanket from the floor. He pressed close to Arien, kissing a bare shoulder. 

"You ok?" 

"Needed a cancer stick." Arien laughed, softly. 

Carlo smiled. "Wanna talk?" 

"You wouldn't understand." 

Carlo handed him an ashtray. "Try me." 

Arien tapped the ash. "Ok... Do you ever wonder why we're attracted to each other instead of girls?" 

"No." Carlo said. "I just go with my feelings. We were meant to be together." 

"I don't know that, or even if we'll stay together. I don't make long-range plans." 

"Don't say that." Carlo whispered. "I love you. I couldn't live without you." 

"Don't be so heavy." Arien laughed. 

"Don't you love me?" 

"Sure." 

"Do you? I have to guess. You are so distant." 

"Nonsense. You know how I feel. Why else would I be here?" 

"I need to hear it sometimes." Carlo grunted. "Put that damn cigarette out. I want you." 

Arien was still laughing when Carlo pressed him down. "I do love you, Carlo," he whispered, just before Carlo kissed him.  
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇ 

"The party would have been enjoyable if Lenora hadn't been there." Wade was irritated. 

"She wanted to upset you, darling." Carmel soothed. "Let's go to bed and I'll make you forget." 

Wade laughed. Carmel was right. "Go to bed, honey. I need to check on something." 

"Arien is a big boy, Wade. He can take care of himself. And, you know he hates being smothered." 

"I know how he feels, but he's still a kid, my baby. I love that boy. What would I do if anything happened to him?" 

"Wade, you have four children." 

"And I care about all of them. But, Arien is special. It's his lifestyle and rebellion that frightens me. I'll just check, then come to bed." Wade sent his pretty wife off, with a quick kiss. 

George knew what Mr Adamson wanted. "I'm sorry, Sir. The boy will grow out of his rebellious stage." 

"I hope so. Tell Libra I'll see her in the morning."  
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇ 

Carson was upset. He and his father had reached an impasse` over the Vice-Presidency of the Company, a position being held for Arien. The little brat didn't even care about the company. It was an outrage. As the eldest son, the position was rightfully his, and he'd get even for the snub. 

Mark had a headache from his brother's tirade. He'd been secretly amused. Carson should have known their father would save the position for Arien, the favorite child. It angered Mark, giving him another reason to hate Arien. But, someday, Mark would be the one in control, not Carson...and he had plans for that snobby half-brother of his.  
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇ 

Libra crawled out of bed, dressing quickly. She had to get home... couldn't dispel Daddy's fantasy about his sweet little girl. She stopped at a bar for one quick drink first, and she saw 'him'. He was beautiful, with dark hair and eyes, and a look that excited her. This one was dangerous, what she'd been looking for. He wasn't boring. A few minutes later, he sat down beside her and smiled, making her flutter. A few minutes after that, they left, together.  
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇  
The bright glare of the sun woke Arien. He didn't want to get up yet, pulling the pillow over his head. It had been a late night. The sun streaked across his bare skin, turning it golden, his sleek muscles shown to perfection. Carlo's hand slid down his body, pulling the sheet off, caressing a long lean leg, heated from the sun. Arien groaned, reaching for the sheet, but Carlo stopped him, pulling him closer. 

"Please, Carlo. I need some sleep..." Arien mumbled. 

Carlo sucked on a nipple. "You taste delicious," he said. 

"No..." Arien tried to twist away. 

Carlo jerked the pillow away. "I want you." Carlo took the protesting mouth, kissing Arien passionately. 

Arien resisted, at first, still sore from the pounding his ass took last night, but he finally gave in, letting Carlo fuck him into oblivion, and they both slept, after.

The phone rang a few hours later. Arien woke to answer, then sank to the floor, sobbing, waking Carlo, who took the phone from him, speaking to his father, learning of Arien's twin sister, whose body had been found in an alley, apparently the latest victim of a serial killer, it seemed. Carlo promised to get Arien to the house, managing to dress both Arien and himself, after he'd hung up the phone. 

Wade Adamson met them at the door, himself, taking Arien into his arms, and Arien didn't resist. Carmel handled the phone calls, making arrangements for Libra's funeral, when her body would be released. She handled the press, as well, keeping them away from Arien. Even Lenora was too upset to be her usual bitch self, letting Carmel deal with everything.


	13. Taken

Al woke, disoriented at first, then remembering. It wasn't a dream. He was trapped in a nightmare. The room was dark. He wondered how long he'd slept, and what time it was. There was no clock, and his watch had been taken. He shuddered, remembering the feel of Tor's mouth on his. Well, at least he was alone... Then, the light came on and the door opened. Tor was back, holding an arm load pink roses. 

"Hello, Alayne. Now, don't be difficult. You need to be loved and I can do that...." Tor said. " ...roses for the fairest rose of all." 

"Go to hell and take your roses with you!" Al snapped. 

"Your resistance is useless, Alayne." Tor smiled. "We are on my yacht, but not in harbor. This room is soundproof, even though nobody would help you. They are all loyal to me, and only I, and a gaurd can open that door. There is no escape for you. You are going to accept my love." 

"You promised to leave me alone. You lied. Why? I did nothing to you. I can't give you what you want. I don't want you.. Why do you want someone who doesn't want you? Please... just let me go." 

"No!" Tor snapped. "You aren't going anywhere. I won't let you go. Discussion over. Take the flowers." 

"I won't play this sick game with you!" Al cried. 

"It's this or a very different type of game. Your choice." 

"No. I won't do it." 

"I'm sorry it has to be this way." Tor dropped the flowers and walked toward Alayne. 

Al gasped when Tor's arms came around him, struggling as Tor forced him down on the bed, tearing at his clothes. "I'll kill you for this!" he cried. 

"It's only love, baby." Tor said. 

"This has nothing to do with love." 

"You are exquisite." Tor ran his hands over Alayne. "I could make you feel so good." 

"I'd rather be dead!" 

"Not an option, Alayne. Now, let me have those luscious lips." 

Al couldn't stop Tor from kissing him deeply, as his hands explored, touching him intimately. Finally, he broke into tears, and Tor lifted his head. "Please... stop. I'll take the flowers..." 

Tor didn't release him, but his hands stopped exploring."Stop crying. I haven't given you a reason for tears, yet. We are going to be friends. Now, put a smile on that beautiful face and be happy."  
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇ 

Over the next few days, Al tried to pretend. He sat and ate meals politely with Tor. He answered questions and accepted presents. He used the bath when he was alone, staying the way Tor wanted him. He was sure there were cameras, even though he couldn't find them. 

God, he hated those damn pink roses he had to accept every fucking day, but he was glad for clothes, even if they were too form-fitting. At least he wasn't naked. 

Then, Tor wanted more...He wanted to hold Alayne, sleep with Alayne in his arms. Al refused. Finally, Tor lost patience, becoming angry. He drug Alayne over over to the bed, forcing him down on it, ripping off his clothes, and removing his own. "I've been patient, Alayne, but you won't even let me touch you!" Tor growled, running his hands over Alayne's body. 

"No..." Al cried in fear, arching his body, trying to break free. 

"Calm down, Alayne." Tor said. "You can't get away from me." 

But, Alayne continued to struggle, and Tor couldn't control himself any longer. He was desperate for Alayne. "I have to have you..." Tor gasped.  
Al became hysterical at the thought of being raped, and screamed. 

Tor pressed a hand over his mouth, to quiet him. "Come on, baby. Relax. Fighting won't help. I will have you." he kissed Al's neck, gently. "It won't kill you, beautiful," he said, softly. "Your resistance will only make it more painful." Tor wedged his body between Alayne's thighs, one hand finding the secret wall dispenser, coating his fingers with lube. Alayne was trembling, as he pressed fingers between his buttocks, pushing one into his entrance. "Relax, baby." He worked the finger in and out, then added another, trying to coat and loosen the entrance to heaven. 

God, Alayne was so tight! He relubed, pushing more into that tightness, before coating his own throbbing organ. "Please relax, baby" His mouth replaced his hand on Alayne's mouth, as he gripped his hips. Al screamed, as Tor's cock entered him, even though the sound was lost in Tor's mouth. Tor was so big he felt himself tearing, as he was penetrated. Tor rotated his hips, forcing in further. Al screamed and screamed as Tor thrust into him, before his body went limp, unconscious. "Oh...God! You feel so good..." Tor moaned. 

Al revived just as Tor's orgasm hit, and a hot liquid filled his bowels. A few minutes passed before Tor rolled off him. He jerked away, heaving violently, but his empty stomach produced no results. Then, Tor pulled him back into his arms, as his stomach convulsed and he sobbed, struggling helplessly in th embrace, whispering, "...no...no...no..." 

"Come on, baby. You need to get used to this. Damn it, Alayne! Stop fighting. I will hold you." Tor pressed him closer. "I didn't want to hurt you. You made me use force. It could have been a better experience, if you had relaxed and let it happen. And, I am going to hold you, now" 

Al heard none of these words, lost in his pain and misery, crying himself to sleep.  
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇ 

Al revived in darkness, his whole body hurting, and he felt sick.When he thought of what Tor had done to him, he gagged, stumbling for the bath, heaving. But, he couldn't throw up. He got in the shower, staying long after the water grew cold, scrubbing his body over and over, trying to feel clean again. Tor had humiliated him. He couldn't remember the last time he'd cried, but that bastard had put him in such a state of despair. God, this was such a nightmare! But, Tor was never going to touch him again, no matter what he had to do to stop him. 

Finally, when his body felt numbly frozen, he turned the water off. He couldn't find a towel, but it didn't matter. He explored his prison. There was nothing to use as a weapon, and all his clothes had disappeared. He'd been stripped bare, physically and emotionally. Why? Why was Tor doing this to him? Why had he been chosen? 

Al saw his wallet and badge lying on the bedside table to torment him, remind him what he had lost. The badge, a symbol of his power, hadn't protected him. But, Scott had been a cop too, although he had just been unlucky. Tor had planned Al's abduction. He was only an object to the bastard, to be taken and claimed. Al couldn't figure out Tor's obsession with him. He opened his wallet. Nothing had been taken. All the pictures, happy memories, all he had left. His life had been taken from him, and he had no idea how to escape this madman. Al sat down on the bed, sobbing quietly.  
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇ 

The sound of the door opening woke Al, who'd fallen asleep, and he jerked the sheet over his body. 

"There is no need for such modesty, Alayne." Tor laughed. "Your body is as perfect as your face." he reached to touch Al ".... but, those gorgeous violets are all swollen from crying..." 

Al jerked away. "Keep your filthy hands off me!" he snarled. 

Tor flinched. It hurt to be rejected by this beautiful creature, and it angered him. "You are mine, baby." Tor caught his wrist. "And, I will touch you any time I want." 

"No!" Al jerked free. 

Tor grabbed his shoulders, shaking him. "Stop fighting me, damn you!" 

"Just kill me and end this torture..." Al gasped. 

Tor slapped him across the face, hard. "I'll never kill you, but I will tame you!" He snarled. 

"No..." Al lashed out, barely missing Tor's face, when he jerked back just in time, but painfully raking his neck, drawing blood. 

Tor burst out laughing. "Damn! My little kitten has claws. You are a wild one, baby. But, you can't stop me. I will take what I want." Tor pulled the sheet off, forcing him down on the bed. "God, you are so beautiful...so soft...and your lips, your mouth... tastes so sweet... like flowers... you are perfect..." Tor buried his face in Alayne's hair, breathing in the perfume of his fresh scent. "You have such fire, such passion... but you won't let me have any of it. You are trying to destroy me." Tor took Alayne's mouth, claiming it again. 

"No..." Al gasped, freeing his mouth, starting to scream. 

Tor pressed a hand over his mouth. "Come on, baby. Why do you do this?" Tor forced his legs open, wedging his body there. And, it happened again, the physical pain matched by the emotional. But, finally, it was over, and Tor released him. 

"I hate you..." Al whispered. 

"Damn it, Alayne. You are so cold to me. You are mine. And, you will be mine forever. I will never let you go." 

"You don't own me and never will. And you can't keep me prisoner forever." 

"I can do what I want." Tor caught him up, kissing him passionately again. "See, baby. I can do what I want to you, any time. You can't stop me. And, I'll kill anyone who tries to take you from me. I'll never let anyone else have you." Tor got dressed and headed for the door. 

"You bastard!" Al started to cry again. "You don't own me. 

"Point proven." Tor was laughing as he walked out the door.  
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇  
Al didn't get much rest, as Tor's fantasy lover. He wanted to forget, but it was impossible. He cried when Tor slept, silencing his sobs in a pillow, so Tor wouldn't wake. Al knew day and night only by the time Tor spent with him, because Tor claimed his nights, and after the sex, Tor locked him in a tight embrace, moving against him, even searching for his mouth in his sleep, kissing him. And, Al was helpless to stop him. Tor's obsession with him meant this nightmare would never end. But,Tor would leave him alone during the day, letting a gaurd bring his meals, staying while he ate, then taking everything away. Tor finally allowed him a robe to wear, so he wasn't naked all the time. The robe covered his bruises, caused by his resistance. He always fought Tor, even if the man always won, taking what he wanted. And, it felt like he was being torn apart every time Tor entered him, his whole body aching from the use of it. 

Tor did give him an array of entertainment, if he wanted. All he had to do was ask. Movies, music, board games or electronic. But, no news of the world. Tor kept him isolated. Al never asked the gaurd for anything. The lust in the man's eyes disgusted him. He didn't want him around any longer than necessary.  
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇ 

Al was lying on the bed, hugging a pillow, surprised when the door opened. He kept his eyes closed, pretending sleep. 

"Come on, baby." Tor laughed, pulling him over. "I know you're awake." 

"What do you want?" Al gave up, opening his eyes.

"Well... let's see. What could I want? Maybe I just want to look at you... take pleasure in knowing every gorgeous inch of you belongs to me." 

"Does this amuse you?" 

"Yes." Tor chuckled. "I thought you might be lonely."

"You aren't preferred company. Amuse yourself elsewhere." 

"No." 

"Why, damn you? Why me? You have Tonio and Scott, or anyone else in the world. So, why me? You don't need me too, damn you!" Al snapped. 

"You're right, Alayne. I could have anyone else. But, I want you. And, if I want to, I'll take you. You can't stop me." 

"You kidnapped me, and keep me prisoner, and rape me, but you will never own me." 

"I do own you, Alayne. Now...take that robe off." 

"You already spent the whole damn night with me." Al cried. "Leave me alone." 

Tor laughed, pulling the robe open, even though Alayne tried to stop him. "You are exquisite, Alayne," he sighed. 

"No..." Al fought him. "No..." 

"Don't fight me, Alayne." Tor whispered. "Please, don't make me rape you. Just give in and let me make love to you." He caressed Alayne's face, softly. 

"No..." Al moaned. 

"You can't escape, beautiful." Tor gave a resigned sigh, removing his own clothes. "Why won't you let me make love to you?" 

"It has nothing to do with love." Al gasped. "All you do is hurt me." 

"I don't want to hurt you. I want to love you." Tor said. "Relax, and let me make you feel good, let me give you pleasure, baby. Please..." 

"No." 

Tor's mouth stopped the protest, and he raped him again. 

After Tor left, Al finally realized a way to end it all He pulled the belt from the robe, knotting one end around his neck, then climbing on the bed. He tied the other end around a beam, and let his weight drop.


	14. Come Together

Michael had grown very strong over the years, and was a master himself now. Other vampires couldn't touch him, but he avoided them most of the time anyway. He was aware of them though, and knew of all of the ones in the city around him now. They were all fairly young, and he ignored their presence. He hadn't sensed any other masters yet, but if they were old enough, he might not. The older masters were very adept at hiding their presence if they wanted, which was usually the case. 

Michael didn't bother. He didn't care if the vampires were aware of him. He did send out the mental warnings to stay away though, just in case they wanted to be friendly. He wasn't interested in friends. He had a mission, needed to find Silver, his rebellious mate. He knew the boy was somewhere in this city, but where? When he found the boy, he'd punish him so severely he'd never run again. But, to find Silver, he had to stop getting distracted by that cop.  
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇ 

Colby couldn't tell his Captain what was going on. He'd think Colby was crazy, if he told him of his visions. The Captain was really upset about the disappearance of that young officer, Delon Arness, a close friend, practically family. So, Colby stayed silent, hoping the link would just go away. He hated to sleep because of the nightmares. He'd jerk awake, gasping for breath, drenched in sweat. 

As he patrolled, his mind reached out, searching for the killer, and it came to him. He slammed on the brakes, shaking. The woman was nearby... dying. He had to save her. He opened his mind again, stomping the accelerator. 

But, he was too late. When he reached the alley, he jumped out of the car, running to her. Her eyes were wide and staring, the body still warm. She was beautiful, even in death, with a smile frozen on her lips, that echoed sex. It made him blush, slightly, to catch such an intimate moment. 

Michael watched Colby from the shadows, shocked. Their minds were too close. He had to kill him now. The cop stood up, walking back to his car, to call it in. Michael hesitated. It would be so easy to take him, but he wouldn't do it that way. He had other plans. 

Colby returned to the victim, wondering who she was. Then, his eyes jerked up, as if commanded to do so. 

"We meet at last, Colby." Michael smiled. 

Colby stared, unable to speak. The handsome young man was not what he expected. Then, he looked into the black depths of his eyes...dead eyes! Colby gasped, jerking his eyes away, instantly on his feet, frightened. 

"What's wrong, Colby?" Michael chuckled, walking toward him. "Where are you going? You've been looking for me. Why are you trying to leave?" 

"Stay away from me!" Colby cried. "You aren't human..." hejerked around as he ran into his car, then suddenly grabbed his forgotten gun. 

But, the man caught his hand in a steel grip, pinning him against the car. "We don't need this, Colby." Michael shook his head. 

"What are you?" Colby struggled to free himself. "How do you know my name?" 

"You know who I am, Colby." 

"Michael..." 

"Yes... I'm sorry I have to kill you. But, let's go back in that alley. I like my privacy, and this will take some time." Michael drug him back into the darkness. "It would be a shame to waste such a lovely creature. Let's get rid of this silly gun." Michael plucked it from his fingers and tossed it away. 

"You are a beauty, Colby." Michael ripped his shirt open and stroked his chest. 

Colby struggled, frantically, knowing Michael meant to rape him. 

"I want to taste those lush lips." Michael caught his chin in a steely grip. 

"No!" Colby cried. "Just kill me. You don't need to rape me, too." 

"You don't have a choice." Michael chuckled. 

Colby tried to scream, as Michael's mouth took his, and he was forced to the ground. Then, Michael's mouth left his, and razor fangs plunged into his throat, and a scream tore from his lungs. 

A white-hot bolt shot through Michael's brain, causing him to jerk away, and Colby let out another scream, before Michael's hand clamped over his mouth. 

Michael let out a curse. He'd been careless, so aroused he'd forgotten Colby's psychic powers, and Colby had used them to full effect. Michael still felt a twinge of pain. And, he realized...he didn't want to kill Colby. He'd make an excellent mate, a better choice than Silver. He already had so much power. He was perfect. 

Michael smiled at Colby, whose eyes were wide, in horror, realizing what Michael was, now. 

"I've changed my mind, Colby. I'm not going to kill you. I'll have to control that mind of yours or you could be dangerous. But, you'll make a perfect mate" Michael laughed. "What a vampire you'll make. Such power. I'm taking you with me." Michael pulled Colby up. "We'll get back to this later." 

"Freeze! Police!" The voice startled Michael. He now noticed the flashing lights from the police cars at the end of the alley. And, all the officers had their guns pointed at him. "Let our officer go." 

Michael crushed Colby to himself, growling. "Fools!" he snarled. "Do these puny humans really think I'll give you up. You are mine, now." 

Suddenly, a beam of light hit Michael in the eyes. He jerked his face aside, dropping Colby. He recovered quickly. The light had only surprised him. He reached for Colby, but he had moved away, knowing he couldn't escape that steel grip if it caught him again. 

"Colby." Michael was irritated. "Come back here. Don't try my patience." Michael took a step forward, but Colby was running. The officers moved to let him through, keeping their guns trained on Michael. 

Michael yelled his name, in rage. "Colby...!" Then..., screams and wild gunfire. 

Colby ran, heart pounding in terror, until he dropped, exhausted. He had deserted his fellow officers to their deaths, but he had no choice. If it had meant giving his life, he would have done that, but that wasn't his fate. 

The monster wanted him for a mate, and he definitely didn't want that. He had no time to mourn for his fellow officers. He had to get away. He stood up, flagging a car down, four college kids, headed for a party. 

"I'm Mitch." The driver introduced himself. 

"Carter..." Colby lied easily. He was invited to join them and go to the party. Colby decided it might be a good place to hide. How could the vampire find him in a noisy crowd?  
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇ 

"Hey, Perry." Mitch yelled, spotting someone. "Come here, asshole." The guy shook his head, but ambled over. "Perry, this is my new friend, Carter. Perry is our host." he explained to Colby. Perry gripped Colby's hand hard, told Mitch to get him a drink, and was gone. 

"He's a rich bastard, but he's ok. Stay here. I'll get you a drink." 

"What is it?" Colby asked, when Mitch returned. 

"It's the 'Mitch Special'. Ask the bartender for it when you want another." Mitch wandered off. 

Colby sipped the drink. It tasted pretty good. A little later, he found the bartender for another. Soon, he was feeling relaxed... then he wasn't feeling much of anything. His brain was foggy, and he wanted some fresh air. Mitch was suddenly beside him. Colby didn't notice his satisfied smile. "What was in that drink?" Colby mumbled. "I think I need some air." 

Mitch slipped an arm around his waist and led him outside. "It was just something to get you in the mood." he laughed. "Do you know how beautiful you look in the moonlight?" Mitch pulled him closer, freeing his hair, running his fingers through it. "Yes, you are a beauty." Mitch started to kiss him. 

"No..." Colby gasped, freeing his mouth. 

"Oh, yes..." Mitch pulled him back. 

"No." Colby tried to pull free. "Please...no..." 

"Come on, doll. Let's go somewhere more private and get to know each other better. Man, I can't wait to fuck you!" Mitch pulled him into the boathouse. 

Colby tried to resist, but had no strength. "No... please..." he begged. 

"I sure got lucky. You are so beautiful." Mitch tore at his clothes, kissing him hard. "I can't wait to get my dick in you." Mitch shoved a hand into his pants, fondling him. 

"Let him go! " a voice growled. It flashed familiar in Colby's mind. 

"Get lost, asshole. This is a private party." Mitch snapped. 

"Stupid boy. He is way too fine for the likes of you, and worth more than simple sex. Your lust has cost you your life." 

Suddenly, Mitch's blood was soaking the tiles. Colby looked at the stranger, disoriented. 

"Oh, Colby... look what a mess you got into. Did you really think I wouldn't find you?" Michael smiled. 

"Who...? Colby was at a loss, even as his mind began to clear, suddenly. "You...I...Oh, no...!" Colby let out a gasp, scrambling to his feet, stumbling back, desperate to get away. "Oh God, no...!" 

"Colby." Michael laughed. "You have such spirit. I like that. But, you have to stop fighting me. It's useless. You can't win. I won't let you go. Now, we need to go."

"No!" Colby felt tears. "Leave me alone...please." 

"Don't try to fight me, Colby." 

"Why do you want me?" Colby moaned. "I don't want to be a monster. Please let me go. I swear I won't say anything about you. Just...let me go. Please..." 

"Begging is beneath you, Colby. Let's go." 

"You'll just have to kill me!" Colby yelled. "I won't go with you." 

"I don't have to kill you." Michael laughed. "I can easily force you. You got lucky earlier. You won't escape again. And, you will love it. It just takes time to adjust. You'll live for eternity with me." 

"I don't want to live for eternity, with or without you!" Colby spat. "And, if you try to force me, I'll fry your fucking brain!" 

Michael roared with laughter. "Oh, Colby. You will make such a mate. But, your mental power is nothing compared to mine. You caught me off guard once... Now, come to me." 

"No!" Colby cried, as his body began to move forward. "No, damn you. Stop. No...no...no..." 

Then Michael was embracing him. "Now, Colby, do tell me of your mental power. Enough nonsense. We're going home." Michael's mouth took Colby's in a passionate kiss. 

Colby struggled for a minute, then went limp, unconscious. Michael raised his head, smiling. "Your mouth is so sweet, little one." He whispered, kissing the lips again, softly. "Let's go home, beautiful." He pressed Colby close, as he rose into the air, holding his limp body close, taking his prisoner home.  



	15. Mine, Mine, And Mine.

Tor opened the door, his head jerking up. He ran to Alayne, with a curse, cutting him down, freeing that beautiful throat, checking for a pulse. Thank God...! Tor yelled for the gaurd, sending him for the doctor, as he laid Alayne down gently on the bed. "Damn you, Alayne. You are not going to die. I won't let you!" Tor snarled. 

"He will be ok," the doctor said, after examining Al. "Just a little bruising, but no lasting damage. That was close. This man is suicidal and desperate. I know you love him, and I'm sorry you do. It's easy to see he's a heartbreaker. I gave him a mild sedative to calm him down for a while. Good luck." 

Tor turned on the gaurd after the doctor left. "Damn you, Sonny. You were careless, not watching the monitor. This should never have happened. You know how I feel about him. If he had died, I would have torn you apart with my bare hands. You're lucky I returned. Get out of my sight. You're fired!" 

Tor got a cold washcloth, sitting on the edge of the bed, wiping Alayne's face. It was smooth, no hint of a beard. His whole body was naturally hairless, except for that glorious head of hair, long lush lashes and perfectly arched brows. The skin was baby-soft and silky smooth. His face had softened in sleep, and Tor was in awe of his beauty, even more perfect than Tonio. But, it was more than his beauty. Alayne hated him, Tor knew, had tried suicide to escape him. But, Tor couldn't let him go. He was in love, obsessed, and would rather die than lose this wonderful creature. 

"It's not over, baby." Tor whispered. "I won't let you die. You are mine, and I will tame you." 

Tor felt a real terror, at the thought of losing Alayne. He wouldn't let it happen again. He retrieved his special cuffs, that were velvet lined. He'd learned from Scott, and would not let Alayne harm himself any more. He'd thought the room was enough, but he was wrong. He cuffed Alayne to the bed, and went to get something to eat. He had some punishment planned for Alayne, later. After he ate, he returned to Alayne's room and undressed, and waited. 

Alayne became hysterical when he woke, pulling frantically on the cuffs. But, there was no escape. And, Tor did such things to him, as he cried, praying for death. Tor's mouth was all over his body. He started to scream when it fastened between his thighs, until Tor forced an orgasm from him. 

Tor lay there laughing as he sobbed afterward. "You put up a fight, but I took it from you, made you feel pleasure." Tor said. "And, I'm not through with you, yet." 

When Tor woke him the next day, Al didn't bother to resist. What more could Tor do to him? Tor released him from the cuffs, letting him use the bath. Al wrapped a towel around his waist after his shower, causing Tor to smile at his modesty, amused. 

"There will be no more 'accidents'." Tor said. "I really enjoyed making love to you. How many orgasms did you have for me? I didn't want to have to do that to you; use your body against you. But, you had to be punished." 

Al just ignored him, sitting on the bed." 

When Tor returned from the shower he wasn't modest, striding into the room nude. When he reached out to touch Alayne's cheek, he jerked away. Tor's face flushed with anger, at the rejection. It hurt more than he could have imagined. He grabbed Alayne, jerking him up. 

"Don't do that to me, baby." Tor said. When Alayne struggled against him, Tor got angrier. "Stop it, Alayne. Stop fighting me." He shook the beautiful man roughly. But, Alayne continued to struggle. "Fine! I'll take some of that fight out of you!" Tor pulled the towel off, forcing Alayne down on the bed, locking him back into the cuffs, taking his mouth, as he forced his thighs apart. But, he was careful to use plenty of lube and, even in his angered state, he was gentle, moving slowly in and out of Alayne. After he had his orgasm, he held Alayne for several minutes, before he got up, to get a washcloth to clean his reluctant lover up, before he left.

Al didn't know what to do. He wanted to die, but Tor wouldn't let him. And, he couldn't escape. Even if that had been a possibility, he knew Tor would hunt him down. God, he wished Tor Sun had never come to his town, and seen him, to become obsessed with him. Now, there was no end to this nightmare. 

When Tor returned, Al refused to eat until Tor threatened to perform oral sex on him again, changing his mind. That would truly drive him mad. 

"And don't start screaming again. It's getting old. And, it won't help if you want to see Scott. Ahhh... that got a reaction." Tor chuckled. "I could let you see him...if you want to play nice with me..." Tor reached, to caress his cheek, causing Alayne to jerk away. 

"You are stubborn, Alayne. That won't help you. I always get what I want. And, I'm not even asking for much. All you have to do is relax and enjoy it. Then you could visit Scott." Tor said. "You are so full of fire. What can it hurt to let me have a taste of your passion. Let me make love to you..." Tor whispered. 

"... but you hate me..." Tor trailed off, suddenly kissing Alayne hard, desperately. 

"I could never hate you, Alayne." Tor smiled sadly, as he lifted his head, before getting up and walking away.  
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇ 

Tor spent his nights with Alayne, forcing the sex, Alayne refusing to beg for mercy ever again. But,finally, Tor gave him a reprieve. 

"I'm going to give you a break, Alayne," Tor said. "But, I will be back. I can't stay away from you for long, you know. And, you will have no more accidents. You'll have to learn to live with me. We could be friends, though and you could be free of all this," Tor indicated the room, Alayne's prison. "No...I won't let you go...but life could be easier. You'll always be guarded, of course, can't take any chances. But, you wouldn't have to be locked up anywhere...and being my lover isn't so bad." 

"You bastard!" Al snarled. "You'll never be my friend. I hate you. We are not lovers. You rape me! But, you can't make me love you...and I won't fail again. Next time... 

"Then I must be careful, mustn't I, " Tor cut him off, smiling, "because I will never let you go." 

"You won't stop me!" Al retorted. "I won't stay with you!" 

"Yes... you will." Tor laughed, leaving. 

Tor went to see Tonio and Scott, who he'd virtually been ignoring for a while, his concentration being on Alayne. 

Tonio rose and gave him a warm welcoming kiss, but Scott didn't even offer a weak smile of acknowledgement. 'Guess his feelings haven't warmed any for me' Tor thought, amused. 

u"I haven't seen you in a while," Tor smiled at Tonio. "Scott can sleep alone for a night." Tor laughed when Scott's face flamed. He didn't realize Tor knew he and Tonio had been sharing a bed. "Don't worry, Scott. Tonio enjoyed it, too, I'm sure. Let's go to the pool. Fresh air and sunshine. Go on, Tonio. I want to speak to Scott for a moment." 

After Tonio had left, "Did you have a pleasant time with my lover?" 

"Any time without you is pleasant." Scott retorted.

"Avoiding the question." Tor laughed. "I know Tonio can't fill you up the way my big cock can. Didn't you miss that? Why so bitter? You give it away free, now." Tor smiled. "Come on, baby. Share the love." 

"Don't you dare touch me!" 

"Don't act so innocent, Scott. You know you like it."

"I don't like you." Scott spat. 

"Doesn't matter." Tor grabbed him, kissing him passionately, but feeling nothing. He was in love with Alayne, the magnet to his soul, and this pretty young man inspired nothing in him, now, not even a twitch of his nether regions. In fact, he'd decided to release him soon. 

He let Scott go, and Scott quickly distanced himself, moving away from Tor. 

"Get your suit on... unless you need help..." Tor smiled. 

"I can do it myself." 

"Don't worry, Scott." Tor chuckled. "I don't want to fuck you, anymore."  
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇ 

Scott sat by Tonio, feeling a warm glow from his smile. He took off his wrap, glaring at Tor, when he whistled. Tor laughed, and Tonio gave a soft laugh, as well, his eyes on Scott. 

Scott blushed, slipping into the water, it's warmth enveloping him. Then... the feel of a steel embrace shocked him, and he drew a deep breath, choking. Tor was pulling him from the water, and Tonio was ghostly white. Even Tor was pale, but also angry. 

Scott realized what had happened, that time had passed, without his being aware of it. He hadn't been trying to hurt himself, just going underwater. But, he had dreamily drifted away, and Tor thought he was trying suicide, which was totally not the case. He had simply been lost in his feelings for Tonio. 

"Damn you, Scott." Tor jerked him to his feet. "Stay here, Tonio. You will not interfere. Scott is going to be punished. 

Scott beat at Tor, pleading that it had only been an accident, but Tor ignored him. He drug him to his room, throwing him down on the bed. Then, he raped him. 

Scott passed out, unconscious, afterward, and Tor's rage faded. He was sorry, as he looked at Scott's bleeding body, knowing how much he'd hurt him, using sex as a weapon against him. 

The incident had just reminded him of how he'd almost lost Alayne to suicide, and he didn't want to even think of that. He left Scott alone, with a gaurd on the door, to recover from the assault. 

When Scott woke, he didn't notice the bright shining sun, streaming through the windows. He moved slowly, in great pain, to the bath. He had not thought Tor would ever touch him again, and had grown confortable, basking in Tonio's love and warmth. There had been some heavy make out sessions, but Tonio hadn't been allowed full access to his body. Scott wasn't ready to go that far, yet. But, Tor had used sex as punishment, hurting him over an accident. After the shower, Scott returned to the bed, pulling the covers over himself, and everything faded away. 

Scott was crying, when Tonio came into the room, clinging to the blankets, and wouldn't let Tonio near him. When Tonio went and brought Tor back, it became worse. Scott became hysterical, and the doctor had to come and sedate him, to calm him down. 

"He's had a breakdown," the doctor said, causing Tonio to flee the room, in tears, and Tor to rush after him. 

Tor caught up to Tonio, pulling him into his arms. "Take care of him, Tonio. I'll take him to a hospital, and send in some specialists to help him. I will release him. Go on. Come and tell me when he wakes. I'll be with Alayne. I want to let him see Scott, to say goodbye. They both deserve that." Tonio gave a sad nod, pulling out of the embrace, turning and walking away.


	16. Starting Anew

When Colby woke, he began to tremble. He didn't know where he was, but he had bracelets on his wrists, attached to chains, bolted into the floor. It was a scene from some medieval dungeon, and he was the prisoner. He lost control, screaming. But, the scream died in his throat when Michael appeared. 

"You're wasting your time, Colby. Nobody can hear you. And, fighting won't help. Accept your fate. It's not so terrible. You could be dead, but I spared you. And, I have a beautiful coffin for your slumber." 

"I don't want to sleep in a fucking coffin!" Colby snapped. "And you put chains on me. How dare you! This isn't the middle ages. I am a police officer. You can't do this. It's against the law to kidnap people." 

"It's against your laws to kill people too. Your reality means nothing. You are in my world, and you are my prisoner here. And, you will be my mate. I'll take you tomorrow night. You won't be able to escape while I sleep." 

Michael pulled Colby up. "Such sweet sweet lips..." he whispered, mouth coming down on Colby's, Colby was helpless until Micheal lowered him gently to the floor. "Dawn is coming soon. I must sleep. It is going to be a long night." Michael laughed, and was gone. 

Colby was enraged. He wanted to scream and yank the chains, but knew it was useless; so he did neither. He was a prisoner and there was no was escape... except death. But, how? 

'Don't be foolish, little one. My mind still functions while I sleep. I won't let you kill yourself.' 

Colby began to cry, frustrated and helpless. 

'The tears are a waste of energy, Colby. Accept your fate. You don't have a choice.' Michael chuckled. 

"Stop it!" Colby yelled. "Stay out of my head, damn you! Leave me alone." 

'You have spirit, little one.' Michael laughed. 

"Stop!" Colby clamped his hands to his head. "Leave me alone...leave me alone..." he moaned.  
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇ <>Colby woke suddenly, realizing he'd fallen asleep. He wondered how much time had passed and when the monster would come back. As he waited, his nerves got tighter, until he burst into hysterical sobs, and began to pray. 

Michael watched for a while, before he spoke. Colby jerked around, eyes wide, in terror. 

"It's time, beautiful one. The night is here." Michael said softly. "And, you will enjoy it. Let's forget those chains, now." The chains dropped from Colby's wrists. "Now, come to me." 

"No!" Colby shrank back. 

"You must obey your master." Michael's voice dropped. 

But, Colby didn't obey. He resisted Michael's hypnotic voice, getting to his feet, trying to run. But, Michael caught him. 

"No...no...no..." Colby cried, struggling. 

"Your mind is powerful." Michael caressed his face softly, pulling his shirt open. "But, you are no match for me, physically. Such sweet...sweet lips, beautiful one." Michael kissed him passionately. "You will learn the exquisite pleasure of vampire love," he breathed, mouth sliding down Colby's neck, as he bent his body back. The lips traveled down Colby's chest. Then, razor fangs peirced his chest, driving through his left nipple, and Colby screamed in agony, as his heart was peirced; before he began to convulse in ecstasy. 

"Michael!" The voice jerked Michael around. Colby whimpered helplessly, limp in his arms, body still trembling, as pleasure coursed through it. 

The man was dressed entirely in black, including flowing cape and hair. 

"Stephan..." Michael whispered. 

Stephan smiled, eyes washing over Michael, then Colby. He liked remembering Michael, the feel of his body, a pleasant memory, though he knew Michael didn't remember it fondly. Rape was never pleasant, even for a vampire. But, he had given Michael his freedom, after. He felt the familiar tightening in his groin, knowing he'd always feel that lust for Michael. "Exquisite..." he breathed. 

"Take your greedy eyes off him!" Michael spat. "He's mine!" 

"Yes, he is beautiful...but I was thinking of you." 

"Go to hell! You'll never have me again. Keep your memories to yourself!" Michael snarled. 

"You forgot I freed you, Michael." 

"Yes... after you raped me." 

Stephan laughed. "I should have kept you." 

"But, you didn't. I'm a master, now, too." 

"I know." Stephan sighed. "But, you can't have this one either. He's an 'Angel of God', a phychic. They are forbidden, can't be taken by force. They are too powerful in the change and can destroy us. Besides, you need to get control of Silver. "He's young and headstrong, much like you, but a prize worth having." 

"Don't you want him?" Michael asked. 

"No...nor this beauty either." Stephan smiled. "I don't keep harems.

"I don't believe you...unless...you have somone else...." Michael gave a soft laugh. "That's it..."

"Don't even think about it." Stephan growled. 

"You got it bad." Michael laughed. "Maybe I can meet this vision that would let you pass up Silver or this 'Angel'." 

"Maybe..." Stephan said warily. "But, remember what I said. If you break our laws, you will be punished, and you won't like it." Stephan deposited Colby on the floor, gently, before pressing Michael into an embrace, kissing him hard, taking. Then, he was gone, leaving Michael in a helpless rage.  



	17. Drift Away

Tor made the arrangements for Scott, for a private hospital, where he could receive the care he needed, then he went to see Alayne. Alayne lay on the bed, hands cuffed, sheet pulled up to his chest, looking so young and beautiful in sleep. Tor touched his face, softly, running fingers over the lovely surface, tracing the lips. 

"God, you are so beautiful..." Tor said, shaking him gently. "Come on, baby. You need to wake up now." 

When Al saw Tor, he tried to get away, but finally gave up, after a few minutes, realizing he was too securely fastened. "What do you want?" he sighed. 

"Do I really frighten you that much?" Tor smiled. 

"No." 

"Really?" Tor chuckled, at the obvious lie. "You are a strong man...fearless... before... I am the first man to touch you, control you, make you helpless. That must have been difficult..." 

"Go to hell!" 

"You are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. This fighting is stupid. You could be a friend, as well as my lover." 

"I'd rather be dead. You want to make me your slave, but it will never happen. I won't let you have me." 

Tor reached to touch Alayne's face, but he jerked away. 

"Leave me alone, damn you!" 

"I'll do what I want." Tor jerked the sheet off. 

Al felt like screaming, as Tor's hands ran over his body. He struggled, helplessly. Finally... "Please..." 

"What?" Tor smiled. 

"Please...don't." 

"Don't?" 

"I can't stand for you to touch me, damn you!" 

"I know." Tor laughed. "But, you feel so good, and it amuses me, but... I'll stop if you give me a kiss...just one..." 

"no..." Al whispered, tears starting. 

"Alayne...please... I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you cry. I only wanted a kiss.. freely given. If you fight me, I'll get upset, and I don't want to. What can one kiss hurt? Please... Alayne. Just one... God, you are driving me mad!" 

"I'm driving you mad...? What do you think you're doing to me?" Al gasped. "You are destroying me! And, now, you want me to kiss you? Why won't you just kill me?" Al turned away, sobbing now. 

"I never said I wanted to kill you, Alayne." Tor said, softly. "How could I ever want that. How could anyone... I came here to tell you about Scott, though. He had a mental breakdown. He's been sedated, but you can see him when he wakes, to say goodbye, before he's sent to the hospital." 

"You destroyed him..." Al sighed. 

"I didn't mean to hurt him. But, he will heal, and I will release him. I don't care about him. But, you are a different matter. You are vital to my very existence." 

"You are crazy!" Al cried. 

"What about that kiss?" 

"Never!" 

"Well, then, after your visit, we'll see what happens. I never thought I'd love anyone but Tonio, but I fell for you. And, I will make you love me, somehow. I will take you to my island, where you'll be my prisoner for the rest of your life. And, if you won't love me, you won't love anyone." 

"Why?" Al pleaded. "Why me? Why do you want me so much? You'll destroy me, just to have me. Why won't you just kill me?" 

"I'm sorry, Alayne. I just can't stand the thought of anyone else touching you. That's why I killed Dalton. He wanted you, but only I can have you." Tor said. "There are many trials in life, Alayne. This is just one of yours. And, you really don't have a choice, anyway." 

Al screamed in frustration, and Tor clamped a hand over his mouth. 

"Stop it. Screaming won't change your fate." Tor smiled. "And, if you want to see Scott, you will stop." The screams died away, and Tor removed his hand. 

"Ok." Al gasped. 

A flashing light brought Tor alert. It was Tonio. Tor pulled the sheet up over Alayne. He didn't want Tonio to see that body. The face was hard enough to resist. He wouldn't even share this one with Tonio. 

Tor opened the door, and Tonio glided into the room, looking like an ethereal angel, with his long ebony hair, set against porcelain skin and a sweet smile. 

He was a vision, but Al wasn't captivated, and he had no idea the effect he had on Tonio though, who'd never seen him before. 

Tonio had to take a minute to catch his breath. People just weren't supposed to be that beautiful. And, it was easy to see that Tor was already lost in love with this beautiful creature. "I can see why Scott spoke so highly of you." Tonio was still shaken. "Perhaps, you'll let me be your friend, as well." 

"Friend?" Al was sarcastic. "I'm not Scott. I don't fall for tricks. You are a fool to think we could ever be friends. I care no more for you than I do your demented friend!" Al retorted. 

The words cut Tonio deeply. "Are you challenging my seductive powers?" 

Al sneered. "I have no interest in children, male or female." 

"I am not a child!" Tonio snapped, losing his calm. He leaned over and kissed Alayne, passionately, gasping at the rush of desire. 

Al jerked his mouth free. "No..." he cried. 

Tonio was too far gone though, pulling him back, taking his mouth again. 

Tor pulled Tonio away from a hysterical Alayne. 

Tonio realized what he had done. The beauty was terrified. He didn't want that. He had wanted to seduce, not frighten. This beauty had been forced, it was apparent... too many times... He could now see that he was cuffed to the bed, unable to defend himself. The sheet was down, revealing just how exquisite, how beautiful and perfect... and helpless...against anyone that wanted him, and who wouldn't want him... 

Tears welled up in Tonio's eyes. He'd taken liberties against the helpless beauty, whose only defense had been his acid tongue, trying to ward off anyone who took notice of him. 

"I'm sorry." Tonio whispered, to Alayne. "I lost control." 

Tonio took several breaths. "My God, Tor! What have you done? You raped him. You tie him to the bed and just take what you want, and he can't even fight back. You drove him to the edge of madness. You are a monster! I can't seduce him. I can't even get near him. He's terrified of even being touched. He'll never let anyone love him. He identifies touch with sex. Damn you! You destroyed this glorious creature." 

"Alayne is mine, Tonio. Forget about him and concentrate on Scott." 

"I thought Scott was bad. He reverted back to his childhood." Tonio said, softly. "But, what you've done to Alayne is worse." Tonio turned and left. 

Al was crying softly, now. 

"You claimed another heart, beautiful. But, he can't have you." Tor whispered. "I need to get you dressed to see your friend. A robe will do. Later, we will make love." 

"It's not love." Al whispered. 

"Someday... You have a lifetime to learn to love me." Tor laughed. 

"Just let me see my friend." 

"Friend?" Tor arched a brow. "You don't know... Oh, well, it doesn't really matter. Now, don't do anything stupid. You can't escape." Tor released him, handing him a robe. 

Al sat up and put the robe on, shakily, pulling the sash tight. 

Tor reached for him and he jerked away. 

"Don't." he cried, rising, walking unsteadily to the door. 

When Tor reached around him and opened the door, he cringed, trying to move away, but Tor gripped his arm and led him from the room.  
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇ 

Tonio was sitting on the bed with Scott when Al entered. He got up and left the room. 

"Hello, Scott." Al said, softly. 

"Hello." Scott sounded like a child. 

"I want you to get well, son." Al spoke as if to a child. 

"Am I sick?" Scott didn't seem to understand. 

"It's an illness of the mind. Bad things happened and made you forget. I am your friend, and I need for you to get well." 

Recognition flared for a moment in Scott's eyes. " I'll do anything for you, Al." Then, it was gone and Scott's gaze was innocent again. 

"Thank you." Al whispered. "Please don't forget me. I'll be there for you, if only in spirit." 

"Ok. Scott said. "I'll remember." 

Al hugged Scott, tears in his eyes. Scott clung to him, and he had to pull free. He got to his feet, desperate to get out of this room, but Tor caught his arms, holding him. 

"Let me go." he cried. 

"Not yet." Tor smiled. "It's time for that kiss." 

"You bastard!" Al hissed. "No!" 

"Fine!" Tor snarled. His mouth came down hard on Alayne's, kissing him until he was sobbing. Then, his arm slid around the slender waist, leading Alayne out of the room. 

The fresh air seemed like a dream to Al, after being locked away for so long. Tor led him along the deck, close to the rail. Al said and heard nothing, his gaze focused on the rolling black water. Tor's grip finally relaxed, and Al was gone, throwing himself over the rail. But, Tor was quicker than he'd thought, catching a wrist, yelling for help. The lights were suddenly on, flooding the yacht and surrounding water. Al fought as Tor drug him upward. Tor grabbed the front of the robe. 

Al snapped forward, sinking his teeth into the hand, causing Tor to release him, in painful surprise. Al hit the water hard, stunned for a moment. He gulped water, choking. Then, Tor grabbed him, holding on. Where had he come from? Al wondered. Tor pulled Al back to the yacht, where a boat had been lowered, lifting Al into it, then himself. The boat was raised back to the deck of the yacht. 

Tor got out, pulling Al up, one arm pressing him close, the other hand tangled in his hair, pulling his head back. Al realized his hair was hanging down his back. When had it gotten so long? Just how long had he been a prisoner? Tor was furious, and it frightened him, but he couldn't get away from him. 

"You are something, baby." Tor breathed. "I can see you're scared. And, my feelings for you terrify you. Why? You'd rather die than let me touch you. You hate me so much. I thought you'd soften after all this time. I don't want you to fear me, and I don't want to hurt you. I just want to love you, and make love to you. Sex doesn't have to be bad. I love you, damn you! Why won't you let me make love to you?" 

"No...no...no..." Al moaned. 

"Dammit, Alayne! I don't want to force you, but you give me no choice. I will never let you go. And, I will have you, no matter how much you fight me, beautiful." Tor declared. 

Neither man was aware of the shadow that watched them. The struggle of wills amused the shadow, even though he knew the outcome. But, the beauty had spirit. He was a fighter, except in the will to live. The shadow had watched them many times, since he'd first sighted the beauty, on one of his travels. The big man's obsession had become his own, and his own loins were stirred. He could almost feel the soft lips, taste the sweetness... 

Tor lifted Alayne into his arms, carrying the struggling beauty away. He took Alayne to his own room, laying him down gently on the red silk. "This is where Tonio and I share our love, Alayne. And, this is where you and I will make love. I want to possess your body and soul. I love you so much, and I must make you feel the same way." ◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇ 

The shadow left them. He had something he wanted to take care of. The twins had been such a pretty pair. They deserved to be together, in death as in life. His 'friend', Michael, had killed the girl, so he'd take the boy. He looked forward to it. 

The boy looked delicious, asleep in his room. The girl's death had taken a toll, dark circles under the eyes, grief and lack of sleep, made even more beautiful by his suffering. He'd finally fallen into an exhausted sleep tonight. His lover was with him. The shadow was pleased, as he stole the beauty from his lovers arms, without waking him. Now, the lover could experince the pain of loss, as well. Stephan felt this would be a most pleasant night.  
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇ 

Stephan thought back on the long night as he readied himself to sleep. He had caught Michael just in time. Michael had always been impetuous. It was one of the things Stephan found so attractive about him. He just charged through life, fearlessly. Stephan had heard what a handful Michael was from his old Master, who absolutely adored the reckless fledgling, but found him most trying. 

He was hard to control, and ran away frequently. He had been taken by force, and never fogave his master for that. Michael was the talk among the vampires. He was wild and beautiful, the reason his master took him, but was having a rough time trying to tame him, and the other masters had teased him mercilessly about it. 

But, Stephan had secretly envied his friend that prize. And, that cop was a rare treat for Michael too. He was as beautiful and impetuous as Michael, a big attraction. But, it was forbidden, to take him by force. And, the kiss he'd taken from Michael had been a bonus, because he knew how much Michael hated it, which made it all the sweeter. 

Then, Stephan thought about his own little treat out at sea. Neither Tor, nor anyone else had been aware of his visits, as he watched Alayne night after night. His hunger for the beauty grew. Stephan had never seen such a beautiful creature, who could take his breath away. And, Alayne's despair was overwhelming. It stirred his ancient heart. The rapes didn't bother him. Beautiful men had always been in danger. It was common in his time. Stephan had raped men, even when he was still human, taking what he wanted, if the man resisted. 

He didn't fault Tor for his obsession with the beauty. Alayne could drive anyone mad. And, he was suicidal, keeping Tor on his toes, thwarting that foolishness. Fortunately, he'd been up to the challenge, so Stephan hadn't had to reveal himself before he was ready, to save the human; because no way would he allow Alayne to end his existance. And, Stephan entered his sleep, thinking of the delicious creature that waited out at sea.


	18. Life Begins Again

Several days later, Alayne had stopped fighting, stopped doing anything. Tor was frustrated. Alayne wouldn't even speak, and Tor had to resort to force feeding. Alayne was almost catatonic, a beautiful lifeless doll. Tor hadn't tamed him. He'd broken him. And, he hated the results. He had to get out of the room for a while. He slipped into a robe, leaving Alayne lying there. 

Tonio entered the room soon after. He'd been waiting for the opportunity, and when he saw Tor come up on deck, he'd slipped away. He had to see Alayne. The exquisite creature had been on his mind since his first meeting. He ached for him, just to touch him, but knew Tor's insane jealousy and possessiveness with Alayne. So, he had waited. And, it hadn't been easy. Tonio was jealous of Tor having Alayne when he didn't. He had told himself not to fall for Alayne, but it was impossible. The beautiful creature was all he could think about. 

Alayne was asleep, looking so innocent, his naked body flawless. Tonio sat on the bed, reaching to caress that perfect face, the touch sending a thrill through his body. His mouth was suddenly on Alayne's, whose lips were so soft and sweet. And, Tonio was lost, overcome with desire. He didn't care how helpless Alayne was anymore. He had to have him. But, he had a gentle nature, and his hands moved with tender caresses over the body. 

The gentleness was new to Al, and he began to come out of the fog that had enveloped his mind. But, by this time Tonio was entering his body. He started to struggle, weakly, unable to really put up much resistance in his weakened state. 

"No...please..." he begged, tears in his eyes. 

"Oh, Alayne. Please don't cry. I don't want to hurt you. I'll be so gentle. Let me show you love." Tonio felt tears in his own eyes. "Please, let me love you, Alayne. " 

"Why?" Al whispered. "Why does everyone want me? And why does everyone just take what they want. Just let me die...please... 

"Oh, baby... I can't let you die..." Alayne's tears broke his heart. "Please...let me make love to you..." 

"No..." Al's face fell to the side. 

"God, I'm sorry, Alayne, but I have to have you." 

Suddenly, it stopped, but Al was lost, unaware. 

Tor was enraged. He jerked Tonio away from Alayne. "Damn you, Tonio! How could you do this to me? I love him. The only reason I don't kill you is because I love you too. But, I really want to hurt you, right now. You can't have Alayne." 

"Please, Tor. I couldn't help myself. You know the effect he has. How can you blame me?" Tonio pleaded for understanding. 

"I won't share him, not even with you. Please...leave, so I don't hurt you." 

Al finally realized Tonio and Tor were fighting over him. Then, Tonio fled the room, in tears. When, Tor turned to face him, Al caught his breath. There was such rage in those eyes, but also wild feral lust. 

"No..." Al whispered, backing across the bed, pressing himself against the wall. "Please...no..." he choked. He had just been raped by Tonio, and the thought of Tor taking him now almost drove him insane. 

"Don't you dare refuse me, Alayne!" Tor snarled. "You are mine! And, you are going to love me!" 

"Never..." Al sobbed. "I'd rather be dead." 

"I will never let you die, Alayne. There is no escape from me. I will keep you forever." 

"No...no...no...!" Al screamed, beating at Tor, when he pulled him into an embrace, with a strength born from near madness. "Let me go..." 

"No, Alayne. I will never let you go. And, I will make you love me." Tor's mouth came down on Alayne's.  
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇ 

Stephan's passion had been inflamed as he watched Tor take Alayne, after that ethereal angel had roused him from a near comatose state, enraging Tor's raging jealousy in the process. Tor was trying to make the beautiful creature love him. That would never happen. 

Alayne would never understand the effect he had on the mortals. Even an ancient supernatural heart had fallen under his spell. Stephan knew that rareness had captured him. He was in love with the exquisite creature, an emotion he'd never encountered in his life as a vampire, over a thousand years. He had felt different degrees of lust, but never love. And, he had to possess what held his heart. 

Stephan stole silently into the room. He ran his fingers softly over Tor's eyelids, deepening his sleep. Stephan had plans for him, as well as the ethereal angel and the pretty blond. Scott's mind could easily be repaired by a vampire. Vampires had the power over the mind, to heal or destroy, and every degree in between. So, that task would be very simple. All three would be gifts for some Masters. This was a mother lode of treasures. 

Stephan had to smirk at the thought of Tor becoming the property of a master. But, he felt the Viking lord, Marr, would be able to handle him, and ward off the madness losing Alayne would cause. And, he was the type Marr liked. It would be quite a match. But...later. 

Stephan pressed his fingers to Alayne's eyes, but he didn't respond. This amazed Stephan. No human had ever been able to resist him, his power being more than even most vampires could resist. His second try at a trance only woke Alayne, and he started to struggle. 

Stephan pressed a hand over his mouth, as he took him in his arms and moved out of the room. He went to the soundproof room, closing the door behind them, before laying Alayne down gently on the bed. 

Al was shocked and confused, knowing the thing was not human, but not knowing what it was. He didn't try to scream. That would be useless in the soundproof room, and besides, Tor was not a rescue. He backed against the wall, in terror. When Stephan moved toward him, he gasped, trying to escape. But, the creatures hands closed around his arms, holding him in place. 

"Alayne... Alayne...Please do not be afraid. I have no wish to harm you. I can take you away from all this, open a new world for you...give you anything... everything..." Stephan's voice was soothing. 

"What are you?" Al gasped, resisting the hypnotic voice. 

"You see too much, little one. No, I am not human. But... my feelings are real. I want you more than anything in the world, and I can offer you more than any mere human could even imagine. You may call me Stephan." 

This was a rare gift he'd accorded Alayne, of his name. It was reserved for his mate, the gift of his name. And, that was what he planned for Alayne, a place at his side, his partner in the immortal life. 

"No..." Al whispered. "Nobody can have me, not even you." 

"Please, Alayne... it's not about sex. I can give you the world, and more. Love..happiness...power...eternity. Give me a chance. I can give you unimaginable pleasure. No more pain. Please..." Stephan pleaded. 

"No...go away...just leave me alone...please." 

"Alayne..." Stephan said, softly, pulling him into his arms and taking his mouth. God, he tasted like flowers! And the lips were so soft. It was a fantasy come true. Alayne struggled in his arms, as he enjoyed that exquisite mouth. The pleasure almost overwhelmed Stephan. He had to force himself to stop. 

Al didn't scream, but he did try to plead with Stephan. "Please...don't rape me.." Tears flowed freely.

"I don't want to hurt you, Alayne. And, I'm not going to rape you... not yet, anyway. But, I will taste you." 

His razor fangs sank into Alayne's soft throat, causing him agonizing pain; because he resisted the vampire mind tricks, not sinking into the ecstacy. 

Stephan couldn't control his mind. But, he did flood it with some knowledge. Alayne now knew he was a vampire, a creature he'd never believed in, and Stephan's history, all in the flash of a few seconds. 

Stephan only took a small drink, no real harm. And, the blood too, tasted like flowers, 'Morning Glories,' to be specific. And, Stephan didn't let the sudden knowledge, or his shock of recognition show on his face. 

His voice sounded normal, as he spoke. "That's all, for now, beautiful. More in time. I will take you to my underground home. It is a maze you can not escape. But, I must prepare you for your journey. My blood will give you immortality, freeze you in time." Stephan bit his wrist and pressed it to Alayne's lips. 

Al gagged and spit the blood out, fighting Stephan wildly. 

Stephan laughed, amused by his spirit. "Tor was right, little one. You are a wild kitten. I like that. But, you will drink!" Stephan held him down and forced several swallows down his throat, then licked his wrist, healing it. 

Stephan would keep Alayne isolated, spend time trying to win him over. But, he would posess that body soon. He had only so much patiance. And, love wasn't necessary for that carnal act.


	19. Awakening

When Alayne woke, he didn't know where he was, other than that he was no longer on the yacht, a major improvement. He seemed to be in a subterranean room. He knew he was underground, but didn't know how he knew. It was just a fact. Another fact was his clarity of mind that he hadn't felt in a long time. He was laying on a large bed, definitely a custom job, and very ornately carved. Gauzy curtains hung from somewhere high above, forming a canopy around the bed. He looked around at all the pillows and a soft rainbow of plush blankets forming a nest for him to sleep in. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed, and realized he wouldn't be going anywhere at this time. A gold bracelet was encircling his slender wrist, with a thick chain attached to it, that had been bolted into the wall by the bed. He was someone's prisoner again. 

Surprisingly, this didn't make him feel despair though, as he'd felt when he was with Tor Sun. But, he did feel irritation. He didn't understand himself anymore. His mind had been swept and cleared of all that despair that made him suicidal. He couldn't feel it now. In fact, his mind was rather calm for all the trauma he'd suffered so recently. And, where was that creature that had stolen him from Tor Sun? He knew he had been afraid of it, too, though he no longer felt that fear. All he felt now was some irritation. Then he noticed his arm was clear of bruises, as well as any small scars he might have acquired in his life. He blushed, realizing he was nude, before giving his skin a quick survey. Yes, his skin was smooth and perfect. What in the hell was going on? 

He sat on the bed wasting time, unable to do anything else, looking around the room, trying to figure out where the light was coming from, that enabled him to see so clearly in this underground room. But, he was unable to find the light source, try as he might. And, though he was nude, he didn't feel cold as he was sure he should have, being underground. Finally, he lay back on the bed and drifted off to sleep.  
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇ 

Stephan watched the beautiful sleeping creature, amazed that Alayne was now in his possession. He hadn't known, when he'd watched Alayne all that time, but he should have guessed. All that breathtaking beauty and youthfulness. It had only been when he tasted him that he got a clue. The kiss that tasted of flowers; but the blood sealed the deal, nailing down the flower to the morning glory, that he was definite about it. He was sure the beautiful creature wasn't aware of it, but he would come to understand his true nature, and be open to it. 

It was so strange that a creature of light and one of dark had come together. No wonder Tor had been so obsessed with him. Light creatures were known to cause such obsessions in humans. But, they were so rare, and Stephen couldn't believe he had one. Yes, the delightful creature sleeping on the bed before him was indeed a member of the fairiefolk, a living fairie. And, Stephan had given it immortality. He wondered how that gift would affect this fairie, and how Alayne would tap into his magic, which was inside him. 

The man had always thought himself human, unaware of his special gifts, thus never tapped into them. Once aware, would he try? And, how would Stephan hold him, if he did. Stephan had some power over him with the blood bond, but it wasn't enough. And, giving him more blood wasn't the solution. That would only increase his powers, not a good thing. And, Stephan wouldn't be able to hide the truth from him, now. He would become aware of the differences in himself, and his mind would lead him to the truth. 

Stephan was both delighted and trepidatious that he had captured a fairie. He wondered how it had happened, that a fairie was born into a human family. He'd have to search Alayne's history for the answer. Besides, he wanted to find out everything he could about the amazing creature he had, and how he could hold onto it.


	20. Changeling

Alayne woke, to find that creature, Stephan, he remembered, staring down at him. He sat up slowly, staring back curiously. He no longer felt anything about his nudity. His whole attitude about everything in life was changing. Now, all he was feeling was curiosity, and maybe some slight irritation at being chained. 

At that thought, he glanced down at the gold bracelet on his wrists, wishing the stupid thing was gone. He wasn't aware of the irredescent glow of his violet eyes as the chain just dissolved into golden dust, falling away. He let out a gasp of shock, wondering what had happened, staring at his bare wrist, in astonishment. The chain lay at his feet, where it had fallen. He wondered why it hadn't disappeared, and suddenly it too dissolved into dust, leaving a trail of gold dust across the bed and floor. His eyes went wide, sparkling irredescent violet, as he realized what had happened, and that he had done this, but how? 

Stephan had also seen Alayne's power manifest. Well, he wasn't going to be able to hide it from the fairie, after all. Alayne had discovered himself. But, what extent of powers did he have? That was what Stephan was curious about. And, what would Alayne do with his power? 

Alayne quickly got over his shock, and a delight took it's place, replacing that irritation he'd felt. He was no longer helpless, and could defend himself, he realized. But, he didn't feel the need to defend himself against the creature in the room with him. He somehow knew he was in no danger from it... him. He looked at Stephan with a smile, realizing just how attractive the man was, and slightly curious about how his own feelings toward him had changed. He was feeling drawn to him in some way. He stood up from the bed, and walked toward the vampire, gracefully swaying, like a willow in the wind. 

Stephan stood, mesmerized by the creature walking toward him, so perfect and so beautiful, and so totally sure of itself. Alayne had fully come into himself, and showed no embarrassment at his nudity. He seemed totally at ease and knew that he had no reason to worry. He was confidant in his beauty now, aware of it, but not arrogant...just aware. Stephan almost lost himself, when Alayne reached out to run his slender fingers through his hair, testing it's softness, before he smiled. Stephan came back to himself when Alayne's hand slid into his. 

Alayne didn't question his new feelings. He remembered how he felt before, but it was a distant memory that no longer affected him. And this man with him made him feel a need to feel and taste and touch... He wanted to... he wasn't sure what... but he wanted... and he pulled Stephan toward the bed, eager to feel... 

Stephan had no resistance, shedding his clothes as he came down on the bed, and their nude bodies came together, sliding against each other, and they both moaned. Then, their mouths became one, and they could taste each other, flowers and earth became one, as tongues tangled, weaving in and out, tasting and tasting, as hands explored, discovering each other. Stephan slid easily into Alayne, whose body opened for him, holding him in such heat, tight and secure, and so silky smooth, and moist, as he pushed into it. 

Alayne sighed, literally beginning to purr, as Stephan thrust deep, turning his body into molten pleasure,and he be began to undulate against Stephan in a perfect rhythem, fitting perfectly into him, pressing into him, being filled so perfectly full, then moving apart, then back together. And, finally one hard thrust together, and Stephan let out a cry as if in pain, while Alayne let out a blissful sigh, as Stephan slid his fangs into Alayne's soft shoulder, and drank long draughts of the nectar, Alayne's head thrown back as his body jerked and spasmed in the throes of ecstasy. 

After, they lay limp in each others arms, totally satisfied, until Alayne's mouth came over Stephan's nipple, and he began to nurse like a babe. Then, Stephan felt needle sharp teeth peirce, and Alayne began to feed. Stephan allowed it, because it was only fair, and soon it became pleasurable. Whithin a few minutes, he felt himself aroused again, and soon after he reached his second orgasm, just as Alayne unlatched from his nipple, a small amount of slightly pink fluid glistening on his lips, as he drifted off to sleep. 

Stephan stayed awake quite a bit longer, just watching the most amazing creature. Now that Alayne had come into himself, he was such a sensuous sexual being, and so forward, not in the least bit shy, fully aware that he can have anyone he wants, certain, confidant, and not bothered over gender, as he'd been when he was human. He'd even taken the lead, knowing there would be no refusal. 

Stephan had been surprised only when Alayne had nursed at his nipple, drinking from him. He hadn't really known what fairies used for nourishment, and he still wasn't sure; because Alayne had vampire blood in him, and wasn't a typical fairie. So, Stephan would need some research to find out if his blood had changed the fairie. Stephan finally drifted off, thinking of his need for research on his lovely new companion. 

Stephan was surprised to be woken by Alayne, realizing he'd actually slept a couple hours, and it was not a vampire sleep, but much more like a human would sleep. He found this curiously intriguing; but at the moment he had someone demanding his attention, so he concentrated on Alayne. 

"Now, that you're awake, I thought we could talk, for a bit anyway..." Alayne smiled, a promise that there would be something more interesting after, definitely perking up Stephan's interest. "I know what I am now. It just became clear to me, though I'm not sure how that works, and I don't care. Your interference in my life brought me into myself, but didn't really change me, as you think. I am 100% fairie. But, you are benefitting from feeding from me. It's ok. I don't really mind. I have to thank you for bringing me into myself and my powers." Alayne said. 

"And, I guess I should correct myself when I say you didn't really change me," Alayne corrected. "That's not exactly true. You did make me immortal, which fairies aren't normally, though we do live horribly long amounts of time, it seems, but only if we come into ourselves. So, I guess, I should thank you for that. But, back to your benefits: You will be gaining the light, the ability to be out in the sun, in other words. And, after some time, day and night will be as one to you." Alayne explained. 

"I am pleased I can give you this gift." he continued. "But, you must realize you can't hold me if I wish to leave, no matter what you believe you feel for me. Right now, I have no wish to leave you, but I give no gaurantee how long that will last. And, I happen to have a lot of magic inside that I will not be revealing to you. You'll have to just be curious. That's for myself to know only, the extent of my powers, suffice to say, I am well equipped to take care of myself, and need noone to protect me any longer. And, in fact, other than the immortality part, I am more powerful than even you, ancient one." Alayne ended his speech, leaving Stephan silent in amazement. 

Alayne gave a soft chuckle, pulling Stephan closer, mouth pressing onto his, and Stephan didn't care about anything else, except the taste of flowers, that led to being enveloped in the tight heat of Alayne's body once again. And, this was something he didn't mind at all, as he thrust hard and deep into the most wonderfully moist sheath, Alayne's silky legs wrapped around his waist, and tongues tangling in an erotic dance. 

He decided he would have to find a way to convince his lovely companion to stay with him for all eternity. And, this was probably the way to start with the highly sensuous creature, who really enjoyed the intimacies this relationship offered. And, as he spilled his essence deep inside the tight sheath of heat, the body beneath him clenching tightly around him, spasming in passionate release, he was determined to make this a permanent condition. Long live the combination of the light and the dark, through all eternity, in fact, and he gave the supple lips a long lingering kiss to cement the deal.


End file.
